Harry Potter and the Angel of Darkness
by myblacktears
Summary: (DM-New Girl-HP)Dumbledore has found a way to bring Sirius Black back...but it requires things which are hard to find. Including his daughter he's never met and a will that she has not yet found.
1. Dumbledore's Discovery

_Harry Potter and the Angel of Darkness_

_ Okay, here's my warning. If you don't like new characters in these types of stories, press the back button now. In this story there is sexual content, swearing (I mean god she is a teenager) and of course odd moments. Hope you like it. _

**Chapter One: Dumbledores Discovery**

**Dumbledore closed his book, making the member's of the order jump in fright. Dumbledore hadn't been this active since before Sirius's death last year, and he hadn't had that glint in his eye since Voldemort was practically labelled as dead. Even Fred and George now that they were 'of age' were aloud into this meeting. But sadly the underage's who were evidentally at school weren't aloud in.**

"**Albus, I am confused. What you've been saying is jiberish. Please, tell us what is going on." Molly pleaded. Dumbledore started pacing around the table, making all of the individual members feel uncomfortable. **

"**Alright Molly. What if I told you, there is a chance I could bring Sirius Black back from the Veil of Hoobasku?" He asked. Fred and George snickered.**

"**Veil of hoo-what-hoo?" Fred asked. **

"**Yeah, really Dumbledore. We may be 'of age' but we aren't as smart as you." George finished. Dumbledore chucked. **

"**Veil of Hoobasku, made by the house-elves. Quite interesting actually. While they were forced at the beginning of time they created their own language. Reminding me or black slavery how they would sing songs to tell others near by what was happening. Well, they made up their own language. 'Hoobasku' is the Elvish (house elf of course) word for 'death'." Dumbledore told. Fred and George looked at each other.**

"**Wow, how appealing." George commented.**

"**Yeah, hey everyone! Let's go on vacation!" Fred laughed. Molly hushed them to allow Dumbledore to speak. He thanked her and continued.**

"**Very true Mr. Weasley's but the problem is Sirius Black has, in fact, died." Everyone's face seemed to drop. Even Mrs. Weasley's who had a giant smile once plastered on it.**

"**Oh, Albus. I thought you said this was good news?" Remus sighed his head in his un-injured hand. Dumbledore once again continued. **

"**As I was saying. In fact, he did _technically_ die, but, he did not at the same time. This veil, this loop in the universe for lack of better term has taken Sirius Black to an alternate dimension. This is where all the house elves master's went once they died. It was almost like a burial ground, but it was like what the Ancient Egyptians used to call 'the after life'." **

"**So, what you're saying is Sirius is dead, but isn't? Please, narrow it down." Snape sighed. Dumbledore suddenly went serious, acknowledging his request.**

"**Sirius went to the world of the dead, but did not die along the journey." He concluded shortly. **

"**Are you sure? Don't get the children's hopes up." Molly pleaded. Dumbledore nodded. "I am absolutely sure. The only problem is that there are horrible...how would you say it?..._Twists_. But they are all worth it."**

"**What would those be?" But MadEye was already on top of it.**

"**Those are difficult. But no problem. I know a man in Europe who could get us the Giocorn rope." He grunted.**

"**Excellent." Dumbledore nodded to him.**

"**Wait! HOLD IT!" The twins shouted. "We could get somethings too...if we knew what they _were_. So come on! Tell us what the things we need are." **

"**Giocorn rope. A special rope. On the other side of the equador, there is a giant...gap in what appears to be the earth itself. That gap was a separation between _Uni_corns and _Gio_corns. That simple gap was the difference between the two creatures entirely." He paused. "Unicorns we have all seen, with beautiful silver blood, white crystal fur, crystal blue eyes, and a silver mane and golden horn. Giocorns are different. They have green blood, along with dark green eyes, dark blue fur and dark blue mane and horn. This gap created the difference between light creatures, and creatures of darkness. We need a rope braided together from the mane and or tail hair from a Giocorn because we are going somewhere dark, we need something to disguise the person from the darkness." He explained. Everyone nodded hanging on his every word. "We need some sort of light which, no matter what would never go out. That is something I still need to do more research on. Also, we still need a peace offering to the creatures guarding the land so we may enter (which we can always do) but leave. We need something they can keep in place of Sirius." He told.**

"**Alright." Fred said to break the silence. "Me 'n George could create that 'everlasting light thinger'." Fred announced. **

"**Also, I bet we could defininatly make them some decoy whatever to give as a so called 'peace offering'." George told proudly.**

"**You will do no such thing!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Don't you think that those people are so stupid they'd buy into one of your-"**

"**No Molly. That is an excellent idea." Dumbledore interrupted.**

"**WHAT!" The twins and Mrs. Weasley yelled. **

"**You can't really believe that they---"**

"**That's right, Mum." George smiled leaning on the back legs of his chair with his feet on the table. Fred followed.**

"**He thinks we're geniouses."**

"**Which we are."**

"**Very true George." **

"**Don't get big headed. He never said you were geneous's." Molly grumbled. **

"**Okay, so we'll get on that light, and we'll get on that 'peace offering'." The twins smirked. There was a silence.**

"**Albus?" Remus asked. "I would be honoured if I could go in to get him." Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Remus. That is the other twist. It has to be...immidiate family." Dumbledore sighed. **

"**But...oh no. You're not thinking..." Remus told. **

"**That's right. Everyone, I think I should tell you something I had sworn to secrecy. Sirius Black has a child." Everyone gasped. "This child...has extraordinarily large capabilities. The child is a Spiritual. This child was set up for adoption when Sirius Black was placed in Azkaban as the mother, you all must have known her, Clare McBeth, would have nothing to do with the child. The child was taken to Canada to a family there and there she has stayed sadly, I could get no one to find out what happened after the child's unfortunate accident." He sighed.**

"**Accident?" Remus and Dumbledore caught eyes nervously.**

"**Yes. The accident."**

**Akasha dreamily stared out the window. Her head was tilted a bit, letting her unwashed brown tangled hair droop unhappily and her silver eyes gaze out at the almost same coloured window. "Akasha?" Nurse George asked. She was the bitchy one. Akasha had made mental notes about them all. Nurse George came in, her silver hair tied in a bun and her old wrinkled skin covered by her nurses outfit. "How are you feeling today?" She asked. Akasha lifted her shoulders with all the strength she could gather and let them fall. "How weak?" Again she tried repeating it but found it was harder to keep them in the risen position for too long. "Well, how about if I told you that you have some visitors?" She asked, she sneered. Nurse George hated when Akasha had visitors because they were always the same people. Either the police or those five children. What were their names? Dark, Phillip, Storm and those other boy...what was his name? _Lucifer_...what an odd name. _Lucifer _was not supposed to be a teenager's name. Very peculiar though that they all looked so close to Akasha's unique appearance. She wheeled into the room. "Well, you do." She said once she got no answer from Dark. "Have you eaten your food?" Akasha turned around glaring at her with her moonlight eyes. She glared at the unwrapped food. "You know, if you go on like this for another week you are going to get very sick. Then I'm going to have to be the one to deal with you. So straighten out before I have to make some late night trips which include a belt and whip." She hissed. The girl locked eyes with her and though the old woman tried to stop it a shiver slid down her spine and she couldn't help but swallow to moisten her throat. "Don't look at me like that young lady. Now, get downstairs, or I won't let you go at all. Nurse Aims is waiting to take you down." Akasha had also made a mental note that nurse Aims was the nice one. She went past the nurse, purposely hitting her in the shoulder while passing, hard. The old small woman stumbled while Akasha kept walking in her uncomfortable clothes. Nurse Aims was waiting as said. Her white hair as in an odd way where it was pulled back but curled at the back of her head. Her dark eyes smiling to greet Akasha. After all, it wasn't every day that a fourteen (turning fifteen) year old child was forced to go through two months in the phsyciatric hospital. "Let's go." The nurse said with a smile taking her arm. "Your friends are waiting. No, not the police." She said reading her mind. Akasha's corners of her mouth twitched. They made their way down the stairs as people pinned themselves against the glass pleading to be let out to see their own friends or family. She was placed in a room with glass all around it and she could see all the security guards all around it. She heard the doors ugly high pitched beep, meaning her friends were entering. First Dark came in. Akasha's gothic friend. He had dyed black hair and dark brown eyes. He had semi-pale skin to make him look even more gothic. Dark sat down in front as everyone else came out. Next was Phillip, every time Akasha saw him she wanted to be sick. She didn't even know why this...boy was hanging out with them. He had dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. Not dark as in full black, but maybe half or 1/3. He was second tallest other then Charlie. But Charlie could never come here. He was having problems of his own. So he could never visit. Lucifer came in. Lucifer. He was almost like Akasha's brother...well he treated her like a little sister. So she pretended they were. Lucifer had tanned skin same as she did, but his eyes were piercingly dark and his hair was sugar brown or dark brown depending. He also had the same ability as Akasha and Storm. You could all read, and speak to each other in your minds. You never told Phillip, Charlie, and Dark of this though. They already thought you three were weird. They didn't need to know you could hear each other's thoughts and answer them without being heard. Storm had curly hair which was a blonde brown, tanned skin and of course her amethyst-brown eyes. They all sat down in front of Akasha. They looked at her horrible appearance. Akasha had always been skinny, but now she looked anorexic, she used to have beautiful long silky hair down to her waiste, now it had twigs and leaves in it. She used to have a troublesome glint in her eye, but now her eyes were dull of bordom, pain, sleep deprivation, and worst of all sadness. Akasha wasn't one to be sad. **

"**Well, how are you doing?" Dark finally asked. She just shook her head. Her spirit had clearly been destroyed in this past month and three weeks. **

"**Think about it optimistically. You're out in a week." Storm uplifted. Again she just shook her head, defeated. **

**Did you bring it? The words sketched into Storm's mind. She looked at Akasha. I'm so sorry, I couldn't. Charlie caught me. Thought I was up to no good. She wrote back. You didn't bring it anyways? She asked. Storm shook her head. Charlie would have found out. We wouldn't want that to happen. Akasha shrugged. If you say so. Personally I don't think we should be lying. They believed me. They trusted me. And we both know I wasn't lying about him, and it, and most of all I wasn't lying when I admitted what I did.**

"**We didn't find anything. We're so sorry. Don't worry...we'll be out waiting at the doors as soon as you get out. We'll make sure no media finds you." Phillip told. Akasha shook her head. **

"**No." Finally. She spoke. "I know Toronto like the back of my hand." She told. "I'll meet you at Storm's." She told. **

"**You sure?" Lucifer asked worried.**

"**I need that time alone. It may not be clean air, and it won't be a nature-full walk, but it's a start from the plastic and ceramic around this place." She whispered. They nodded. Another beep went Storm looked out one of the glass panels. "It's only been two minutes!" She said showing them her watch. The men still came in.**

"**Times up." **

"**But...but..." Storm complained. **

"**STORM!" Everyone jumped looking at the ever quiet Akasha. She was standing and looking brave. "Do it." Do it before I send this place up in flames. I don't like him grabbing you like that. I don't want to hurt anyone. Storm, Dark, Lucifer and Phillip left. Leaving her in a pit of white. Even in the pureness...innocence the room wanted to give her. Akasha still felt overwhelmed by the darkness.**


	2. Akasha's Escape

**Chapter 2: Akasha's escape**

**Even though she was let out of the asylum a week later, she felt she had escaped. She had not been aloud out at all. Yes, there was lots of poperatzy awaiting her – she could hear them – but it didn't matter. Akasha was clever...clever enough to get away from stupid average people stuck in their average lives, with boring average everyday familiarities. **

**She walked to the front of the building, seeing everyone swarming with news camera's and cameras. Bob (the awesome security guard) let her leave out the side way. People were waiting for her out front, and she somehow had to get out onto the main road. She looked around the ally way. There were two ways out. The first, going and facing the media. She snickered at her hopeful thinking. You can't face the media, but they can face you, and while they're at it, they can angrily spit questions at you. Killing you from the outside in. **

**The second way, she could climb up the fire escape to the top of the building, jump atop the building beside it and climb down the fire escape on that one. **

**Bingo.**

**Akasha jumped to reach the fire escape. She grabbed hold with her right hand and then brought up her left. She yanked, making sure it would be able to support her while she was just inches off the ground instead of almost all the way up. It held. She, the flexible Gymnastics star she had always been pulled her legs up to the bar, then wrapped her legs around a bar higher up swinging her torso up to grab it. Now she could climb normally. She climbed up quickly, remaining silent. She went along the top of the building, ran across the top of the building. There was a six foot difference between buildings. She could jump it...**

**Who was she kidding? No she couldn't. Worst thing to happen was she falls down and dies and experiences the mysteries of death. Best thing that could happen is she gets across and away from all the lurking eyes of the media. **

**Good odds.**

**She went back about twenty feet and ran at the edge. She jumped as far as she could...she had never been good in longjump, but this hadn't had to have a specific footing. She didn't have to land with both fear, she could land on a leap or whatever else she wanted. She landed, but not how she had expected. She had just started to re-descend when she hit the building and her arms flew up reflexively, she grasped the edge. Her knee throbbed. She had hit it hard and if it wasn't broken it was bruised horribly. She pulled herself up, slowly, confidently. She gasped for air, as it seemed she had been holding her breath in hope. She started walking (with a slight limp) to the other side of the building and climbed down the fire escape. She walked streets...blocks...minutes...to Storm's hang out. A tree house in a large tree in the middle of a forest which was in the middle of a giant park. They awaited her as she climbed, but before she did anything she peeled back her grey pant leg and looked at her knee. Oh yeah, it was bruised. It was already an ugly purple and yellow, and there was blood seeping from a tear in her skin. But it hurt more then it looked. She ignored it. **

"**Welcome back to normality." Storm smiled.**

"**This technically isn't normality." Dark told. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in a tree house, in a park, because we're all homeless." **

"**Yeah, it's weird that we were all friends since forever and suddenly we all became homeless." Phillip added.**

"**Not all of us." Akasha sighed. "Where _is_ Charlie?" You asked looking around. He was no where to be seen. Storm sighed.**

"**I dunno. He probably couldn't get away from his folks." **

"**His abusive folks." Lucifer added. **

"**C'mon. We all know we shouldn't leave him alone! Why would you leave him there? That's worse then the asylum." Akasha scolded.**

"**He's fine. He's fought 'em off before, he'll do it again if necessary." **

"**Only you would think that." Lucifer laughed. "Charlie and Akasha sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." **

"**What are you, grade one?" Akasha asked throwing a pillow at him.**

"**No, but he's right." Dark smirked. "You're head over heals." Akasha glared evily.**

"**I don't do love, I don't do like, I don't do poser's and I don't do pain." She chanted. They had made that up before she was placed in the asylum. "Power, will, life, death, and courage." She finished.**

"**Power, will, life, death, and courage." They all chanted back.**

**An owl fluttered to the window (A square hole in the wall) and perched on it. Everyone laughed a bit as they also let out a sigh.**

"**Charlie's here." They all laughed.**

**Charlie had an odd ability of animals listening to him and him being able to understand them. This being said they followed him everywhere. Especially this once baby owl who had followed him around for a good year. Kinda like Akasha's stocker. This beautiful pure white husky with pure white eyes followed her everywhere...beautiful really. She kind of...took it in if that's what you would call it when you have no home to take it in to. She ended up calling this dog 'Frozen' but normally 'Froze'. The dog however had not followed Akasha back...which was odd because it always appeared to be able to trace her. Oh well. She knew her Froze would come back to her. They heard Charlie climbing the latter to the tree. And Akasha held her breath.**

"**God! Leave me alone, Alinta!" He called to the young owl. He pulled himself up. With his great muscles. Akasha thought, in her thoughts that she knew Storm or Lucifer wouldn't hear. **

**Charlie wasn't really his name. But Akasha also liked to call him 'Solei' in her minds eye because to her Charlie was 'The Sun King'. With his sun-kissed skin, his bright blue eyes, his beautifully sculpted muscles and of course his head of blonde curls Okay, just so you all know, I am totally basing Charlie on my personal obsession for the ever – so – hot JEREMY SUMPTER! Because I love him and now all of my favourite hot celeb. Actors are here (Jeremy Sumpter, Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton) He didn't look at Akasha, obviously forgetting this was the day she got out. She didn't mind though, he had enough problems. Being beaten by his parents and all...lucky. At least he had parents. Everyone here had a story about all their parents, except Akasha. No, that would be a lie. She had two stories. She had been through two adoption homes, each turning out in disaster and in between she was living on the streets. That's where she met Dark. Dark's father was homeless too...but he couldn't get Dark off of him so Dark lived on the streets. But soon, one winter Dark's dad gave away the last blanket to him, and died from the cold. **

**Lucifer had been through six adoption agencies and nine foster parents, none of whom wanted to keep him once they found out about his horrible mind reading abilities, and of course his odd...well to be frank 'Wiccan' abilities they ditched him. No one appreciated his respect for Wicca. And Wicca was (believe it or not) all of their religion. They all believed someone else was out there. And something was. They knew it.**

**Phillip. Well, no one really knew where Phillip came from, all he would ever say was that his parents were ass-holes and he was kicked out. Why, when, and where they lived no one knew. **

**Storm was a different story. She ran away, not able to take her parents anymore. They had been so...abusive, cruel, and other horrible things that Storm did not dare tell any of the stories to any of the members of their group. She only told them it was 'too bad for words'.**

**Akasha's story came next. From when she remembered she was in the adoption agency...and then she escaped. She escaped from everywhere now a days...and she was glad for the practice. Then she was auctioned off to a foster family, who seemed perfect. Too perfect. Their idea's about god and life and death and just about everything else annoyed her and ate her to the core. She ran onto the streets and she never heard from them again. The second family was the worst...the second family-**

"**God it's cold." Charlie said warming up his hands. "Coldest November I've ever remembered." He rubbed them together. **

"**When's Akasha---Akasha!" He said finally noticing her in the silence. They had all waited for him to say something. They all knew how much Akasha 'liked him'. What did they know? They never liked anyone. Besides, Akasha would never be able to bring herself to date Charlie. Charlie and Storm broke up a year ago. And for three years she's wanted to date him. But she had never spoke up.**

"**Hey!" She smiled. "How are you? How are _they_?" Akasha asked referring to his parents.**

"**As bad as ever. But I'm okay. I'll tough it out." He nodded.**

"**Ready for our monthly full moon spell?" Storm interrupted their eye contact. Charlie's eyes snapped to her. **

"**Ready as ever." He smiled. **

"**Good. What we wishing for today?" **

"**Tonight." Dark corrected Storm.**

"**Yeah, whatever. What we wishing for _tonight_?"**

"**Same thing we do every time." Lucifer interjected.**

"**Wish for something better." Everyone said.**

**Dumbledore looked at Bill, Mad Eye, Remus, Tonks, Charlie, and Snape. What an odd place Canada is. **

"**Look how busy the streets are." Charlie remarked.**

"**Look how _dirty_ the streets are." Tonks added.**

"**Look how many homeless people there are." Bill added.**

"**It's disgusting." Mad Eye hissed.**

"**It's Muggle infested." Snape sneered.**

"**It's infested with pollution." Remus shook his head in disappointment.**

"**It's the place." Dumbledore put an end to the insults of the conversation. Everyone looked at him. He just shrugged.**

"**Dumbledore, how could Sirius's child be here?" Remus asked. "If I knew Sirius, which I did he would have never been in a place like this. Neither would his kid." Dumbledore closed his eyes. There was a silent pause as he tried to find them. **

"**They are in a tree house in a park right now." Dumbledore foretold.**

"**Well. Let's go find it. Which park?" Bill asked looking around. **

"**That one." **

"**What one?" Tonks asked.**

"**The one fourteen kilometers away." Dumbledore told. Everyone let out a moan. "No apparating. To many people are around." **

"**All homeless dirtbags who probably all deserve-"**

"**No one deserves poverty Severus." Dumbledore scolded. "Let's go find the child." Dumbledore announced walking towards the west, not waiting for anyone to follow.**

**Forty Minutes Later**

"**That's it." Dumbledore told from the ground looking up at the old tree house. It wasn't that high up in the tree. He could hear voices chanting and speaking. The holes acting as the door, window, and maybe even just a hole in the wood shone in a dancing light. Candles.**

"**Listen." Tonks whispered.**

**They could hear people chanting over top of the wind.**

'_Wish us luck in lives new tidings,'_

'_Wish us rid of fear and hidings,'_

'_Wish us love and hope and dreams,'_

'_Wish us all that life can bring.'_

'_As life is not working through,'_

'_We call upon the spirits true,'_

'_Earth and wind,'_

'_Fire and Water,'_

'_Light and Darkness'_

'_Courage and Valor,'_

'_We call upon you oh spirits of protection.'_

'_Help us in life's dear affection.'_

'_Darkness no longer kill us----'_

**Someone started laughing. **

**There was a large groan.**

**And an ad. Lib of people moaning.**

"**God, it's not funny!"**

"**Get over it. You don't see us laughing."**

"**God, you're so stupid."**

"**Get a life!"**

"**You're the biggest idiot I've ever met."**

"**I'm sorry." Someone told through laughs. "If it was your name too you'd be laughing. I can't help it, man. Every spell there's something about darkness and fear and it makes me laugh." They were trying to hush the laugh, but it was noticeably hard.**

"**Well, you have to get over it." Someone told.**

"**And Charlie, would you please get that stupid owl out of here!" **

"**Sorry. Fine. You get that weird looking dog to stop staring at me."**

"**Fine." Someone else told. "Froze. Frozen? Go lay down. Lay down. Good boy. See? At least my pet listens." Someone taunted.**

"**Technically it's not your pet."**

"**Oo Mr. Goody – Two – Shoes is gunna tell me what to do. Please tell me who always gets you out of situations and who can escape anything?" **

"**You can." **

"**See. Told you I could make my pet's listen...just kidding. God. Charlie, you need to learn how to take a joke." **

"**Sorry Vammy."**

"**Hey. I named myself this for a good reason. I didn't know it was a Vampire's name when I was five." Someone giggled. "Don't even get me started _Storm_." **

"**Hey, at least mine's cool." **

"**So is mine." Someone else says.**

"**Says Phillip. You have the most regular name here." Another mini fight broke out. **

"**Alright, hold it." Someone called. "If we're going to fight about anything, we should be fighting about how Dark started laughing during the Spell!" Again it broke out. Dumbledore looked amused but nodded for them all to go up. Tonks went first. Maybe it was her electric purple hair that gave away her appearance but someone screamed in fear and started telling her to get out. Remus went next, then Bill, Charlie, Mad Eye, Dumbledore and Snape backed him up.**

"**Who are you? What are you doing here?"**

**The kids glared at the strange adults. They were wearing odd robe like clothes and didn't fit in. **

"**We've come to bring you b-" Snape began in a hiss. But a guy stopped him. Obviously angry.**

"**Nuh-uh. We've already dealt with the Adoption Agency. We're not coming back. Get used to it. We like our home here."**

**This boy had black hair and pale skin with black coal like eyes. He was about 5'9, and was staring suspiciously.**

"**I'm going to go home later. So don't call my folks. They'd kill me." This boy had a shag of blonde curls, with ocean blue eyes, tanned skin and he was about 5'11 if not 6'. **

"**Literaly." This boy had dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. He was eying them just in case. He was about 5'7.**

"**If you're the media about the story today; she got away from you, end of story. Leave her alone. She didn't do it." This boy was the shortest 5'6 with sugar brown hair, sugar brown eyes, and pale skin. **

"**Just get out of our lives. She was innocent. They had no proof she did what she 'did' so go away. No proof is anywhere near her." This was one of the only girls here. She had brown curly hair with tanned skin. She had amethyst-brown eyes and was very pretty. She was maybe 5'5.**

**Then there was the girl who had stayed silent. **

**She was Sirius's daughter. **

**She had dark hair, with pale skin...but it wasn't supposed to be that pale. It was noticeably not natural, like she was sick. She had bags around her eyes and an almost always pure mysterious look about her. She was maybe 5'6 if lucky, and she was obviously somehow connecting with the other girl. The only thing which didn't somehow resemble Sirius was her big blue eyes.**

"**You look just like him..." Remus butted in. The girl obviously knew he was speaking to her. **

"**What are your names?" Dumbledore asked. They looked at each other.**

"**Tell them. It doesn't matter. We're not going without a fight." The one girl (The one who wasn't silent) told. "I'm Storm." **

"**I'm Lucifer." The boy with sugar brown hair told.**

"**I'm Dark." The goth told boredly.**

"**Phillip." The dark hair dark eyes and dark skinned guy told.**

"**Charlie." The blue eyed boy explained. **

"**And you?" Tonks asked. Dumbledore could tell they all saw the resemblances to what Sirius used to look like and of course what Clare looked like. **

"**I'm Akasha." She told. Her voice was thick with...what was it? "As my friends said. If you're from the press. I was falsely accused. The court was wrong. They had no proof. And of course if your from the adoption agency no one's gunna want me now and besides. They're staying with me." She grabbed Charlie's hand. "And I'm going where ever he goes." **

"**We aren't the media, and we aren't from any adoption agency." Tonks laughed. They looked for truth in her eyes.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**My name is Tonks, this is Bill, Charlie...our Charlie, Ma-Moody, Remus, Severus, and of course Dumbledore." **

"**What are you doing here?" Akasha (Sirius's daughter) was obviously the leader of the group.**

"**We've come to take you to a home where you'll be safe. Somewhere by what you were doing tonight we think you will enjoy."**

"**If you think our spell was insane, I'm not. I'm not going back to the asylum. I just got out." Akasha told. The adults looked at eachother.**

"**We have come to take you to london England." Remus explained.**

"**To Hogwarts."**

"**A school for Witchcraft and Wizardry." **

"**Ha ha ha." Phillip pretended. "That's not funny." But Storm's face looked amazed. **

"**He's not lying." **

"**What? How do you know?" Phillip asked her.**

"**I just know. Get over it." **

"**Would you accept that?" The kids looked at each other. **

"**Wa-di-gat Do-di-goo You-di-goo Thi-di-gink?" They asked each other.**

"**They're telling the truth." Storm assured. "Why us?"**

"**Because you show magical abilities. Usually you should have started when you were eleven. But your own school couldn't reach you because you were living here, so we came to get you and take you to the best school there is. Of course you will have to begin a month before all if you want to begin with your class."**

"**So we'd be in year six...well Akasha year five?" Phillip asked. "Out of what?" **

"**Akasha's only in year five?" Tonks asked aloud. She shook her head.**

"**Yeah. I'm a year younger then them all."**

"**I see. Well I couldn't see anything wrong with you going in the same year as them." Dumbledore announced. "Of course, you will have to work very hard. We will announce you with the first years so you can be sorted. It is out of Seven years."**

"**Do you accept?" Snape asked. **

**The kids crouded together. **

"**Give us a minute." Akasha told. Dumbledore listened to them.**

'_What about my family?'_

'_Charlie they are not your family! Look what they are doing to you!'_

'_Alright. Fine. I'm in.'_

'_Me too.'_

'_Same.'_

'_Same.'_

'_Same.'_

'_Same.'_

'_Good. Who's telling them?'_

'_Not me. Kash you do it. They seem to like you.'_

'_Says who?'_

'_Says Lucifer, me, and them.'_

'_Fine. I'll do it. Just so you know, you are all chickens.'_

'_We know. Your everlasting power is overpowering.'_

'_Damn straight. Aight let's go.'_

**They broke apart.**

"**Alright. We're all ready to escape this place."**

"**Good. We'll leave imediatley." Mad Eye told. His good eye rolling normally so they could see. They all jumped but said nothing.**

"**One thing." Akasha added.**

"**What would that be?" Dumbledore asked.**

"**We want to know everything. We don't want to be left out of things because you think we're to young. We want to be totally included."**

"**Fine." Dumbledore nodded.**

"**And," Storm added stepping forward. "We want to be able to use the name's we're using now, not the ones we were born with."**

"**What are your real names then?" Tonks asked.**

"**Belle." Storm rolled her eyes.**

"**Jeremy." Charlie told Damn straight! **

"**Haden. Not Hayden Hi-din , Haden." Dark rolled his eyes as well. **

"**Justin." Lucifer scowelled.**

"**Michael." Phillip sneered.**

"**My name was Truth." Akasha sighed. **

"**Well. Best get you off to Diagon Ally, get your school supplies and such." Snape told.**

"**Alright. Let's go." **


	3. Hiding in Hogwarts a lurking evil

**Chapter 3: Hiding in Hogwarts **

**Pages on word: 6**

**Words on word: 1,842**

**And of course the thing I will be starting every time….a summary for this chapter! **

**Finally when the kids have everything and make it their way to Hogwarts, their thoughts, their magic, but most importantly, their stalkers.**

**_ Because I'm so lazy, yeah, yeah I know. I just thought I'd tell you I will not be writing in anything about Diagon ally because there's nothing to write. There were no encounters because it's in the middle of the school year and all. They got their things end of story _**

Definition: Siren: A mythical creature who lures men to their death as she sings on the rocks of the sea. They are then entranced by her voice and steer into the rocks, bringing death upon all who hear her voice, leaving the mermaid type creature to swim away to find her next victims.

"**What kind of wand do you have?" Akasha asked excitedly. **

"**Cobra fang Maple!" Charlie smiled.**

"**Nice, but mines better." Dark informed. "Thestral scale Willow." **

"**Nuh uh. Giocorn fur Oak." Storm bragged.**

"**Dragon hair Cherry wood." Lucifer smiled. "Beat that." **

"**Mermaid fin Pine." Phillip smiled. "Easily sacrificed. Can you beat it Kash?" She smiled. **

"**Yeah, I can." She grinned. "My parents went to that shop." There was a pause. "My dad had a Dragon Heartstring Mahogany; my mom had a Phoenix Feather Unicorn blood mix, Mahogany based." She smiled.**

"**Well, what do you have?"**

"**Phoenix Feather Siren scream mixed. Mahogany."**

"**Only you'd have siren scream." Charlie laughed.**

"**You who can sing better then Christina."**

"**Ha ha very funny." Akasha rolled her eyes.**

"**No. Truthfully. You know I'm right." **

"**No. I don't." She sighed and sat up. "I need to go to bed. I'm beat."**

**She walked up to her room with Storm quickly, not looking back. Her friends stayed at the tables of the leaky cauldron looking at their wands like they were weapons.**

"**She's pissed." Lucifer told.**

"**Why?" Charlie asked confused. **

"**Don't you remember what we said while we came here? We're putting the pasts behind us. We're new people. No one knows anything about us, it's a fresh start. Don't you remember what her parents-"**

**They weren't my parent's Lucifer Akasha whispered inside of his mind. She was listening to the whole conversation.**

"**Don't you remember what her _foster_ parents used to do because she could sing?" Charlie lowered his head.**

"**Yeah, I remember." He mumbled.**

"**Should you talk to her?" Storm told. Smiling simply. "Because, that's what boyfriend and girlfriend do."**

"**Shut up!" He too stomped off to his room. There was a long drawn out silence where Storm couldn't resist saying,**

"**And then there were four." Everyone else rolled their eyes and went to their rooms, leaving her to tread heavily alone behind them.**

"**Come on, Akasha! GET UP!" Storm shook Akasha roughly. "Come on, Dumbledore's going to leave in THIRTY MINUTES!" Akasha's eyes snapped open.**

"**What!" She quickly (with her new found magic ;-) took a shower and got dressed into a magenta sweater and nice dark blue jeans which were faded on the tops of the thighs. She ran downstairs. **

"**Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" she asked them.**

"**You were pissed. We know what you can do when you're pissed." Lucifer noted. "Besides, now if you can't get to us you have magic to back yourself up!" Everyone laughed. "I'm not joking! Have you seen her when she's tired?" **

"**Yeah, she can sleep through anything." Phillip laughed. Everyone stopped. "Oh...I'm sorry. I'm SO sorry." He told Akasha. **

"**No. Don't be. I don't even know what you're talking about." She said, even though she did, but she wanted to start fresh. That meant no memories. No anything. **

**Dumbledore entered and not a moment to soon. He looked at each of them and then their trunks full of their school supplies and only possessions. **

"**Let's go. The port key is ready." **

"**It's so...big." Phillip gasped.**

"**It's so...pretty." Storm said wide eyed.**

"**It's so...amazing." Akasha said in awe. **

"**It's Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled. **

**The walls were all stained brick, a beautiful parchment brown colour. It had amazing high ceilings and intricate designs all over the castle. The moving staircases baffled them, and made them smile. It was absolutely amazing. Dumbledore took them to one of the seven towers. **

"**These will be your dormitories until you are sorted to your proper houses the day second term begins which will be January Fourth." Dumbledore informed. "I would appreciate it if you did not go into the males' dormitories and vice versa. I will leave you to get used to it. Have fun." And he left out the portrait door. **

**The room was all in deep burgundies and purples, making the room seem warm and welcoming. If the menacing shadows weren't cast along the walls it would seem comfortable. There were two couches which were dark purple Swede, and three beautiful chairs which were the same material. They were all facing towards an already burning fire which warmed the room and sent dangerous looking shadows dashing against the walls. At the other side there was a refrigerator type machine which gave you a snack of your choice, and a matching eight person table to sit at. Then, too the sides of the giant common room were some desks, which were also (as the rest of the room was) made out of extremely dark cherry wood. Too the two sides of the room were two openings, obviously leading to the sleeping area's. **

**The guys rushed up automatically to their dormitories, the girls to theirs. Personally, the girls thought this would be the most fun ever, having a whole dormitory area to themselves, and if they didn't want to be alone, the boys were just a few walls away and they could sit in the common room together. The boy's thought this brilliant because no one would be watching them play truth or dare how typical, I had to add it . The boy's and girls dormitories were similar, but also different. **

**The girls had violet velvet and Swede on their four poster beds. The curtains around the beds were velvet and the comforter was Swede. They had large closets to fit their many wardrobes, and some dresser drawers. And of course a night stand with a Swede covered lamp by each bed. **

**The boy's had the same beds, but they didn't have closets, only two dressers. Why two they had no idea, but then again why would a girl have a closet and a dresser? The guys had room for their brooms, and once the girls found this out they were insulted. **

"**Girls could want to fly just as much as boys!" Storm told.**

"**Don't worry, I think you got the upside of the deal here." Dark told.**

"**How so?" Akasha asked. **

"**In case you haven't seen this place," Dark began. "It's pure purple."**

"**Do you have something against purple?" Storm asked.**

"**No, not at all. It's just it's purple."**

"**So?" Akasha asked.**

"**It's so...un-masculine." Charlie scowled.**

"**It's so...X chromazone." Lucifer sneered.**

"**It's so...girly." Phillip shook his head.**

"**It's so...perfect!" Storm told. "Not to girly, not too un-girly!"**

"**Sorry Storm. I'm gunna have to agree with the boys." Akasha shook her head. "One thing I will keep from the past. I have a girls figure, but a boy's mind. And this is pretty feminine."**

"**Thank god!" Charlie praised. "Thank god you're not a clone."**

"**God, Snape's a jerk! I don't like him. At all. One bit. I officially hate potions." Phillip sneered.**

"**You're telling me? Look at McGonagall! Look at all the homework!" Storm whimpered.**

"**Uh, guys. Defense Against the Dark Arts? Professor Danes? Ew, man at first I thought she was pretty. How old you think she is? I'm guessing 20…anyways, look how mean she was. No one cares about the Goth Kid." Dark scowled. Akasha hooked her arm around him.**

"**Awe, is the little baby sad? Suck it up, Goth's show no fear. Come on. She's just a girl." Akasha told.**

"**No, no, no…Who thinks Flitwick is boring?" Charlie asked. **

"**Hell yes!" Everyone chanted.**

"**What about Trelawny, pretty…twisted ain't she?" Storm asked.**

"**She creeps me out."**

"**Prophesize this, prophesize that. Blah, blah, blah." **

"**Amen." Akasha sighed. "What about Hagrid? I like him."**

"**Definitly on my favourite teacher list." Charlie told.**

"**Well, unlike some people, I'm glad there's a young pretty woman teaching. I like Danes too." Akasha told.**

"**Well, you're weird." Phillip told.**

"**No shit Sherlock." Storm told.**

"**Come one. Let's go. Everyone will be coming back for breakfast. We don't want anyone to see us. Remember what Dumbledore said? We're to be like Vampires. Never be discovered until the time is right." Dark explained.**

"**Yeah, yeah. Personally, I'd like to stay and meet some new faces. There could be some hot guys at this school." Akasha grinned.**

"**And we're going to tame 'em all!" The girls laughed.**

"**Says the two best players of the game."**

**The game. The game was fun at the beginning. Really the first way they all met. In school, the girls (meaning Storm and Akasha) would hunt down all the hot guys and date them, and eventually break their hearts. Sadly (well in Akasha's opinion) she could never tame Charlie. Because Storm had him. But she wanted to tame him…and never let him go. If you haven't read _Deal With A Ghost_ I highly suggest it. It's a great book and that's where I got my idea about the game with. **

"**But he's right. We can't make a bad first impression." Akasha explained. "Not at a witchcraft and Wizardry school." **

"**Hey, it's no moon tonight. Do you think we should cast a protection spell against the school?" Charlie asked walking backwards to face them all. Akasha looked at him for a moment, and resumed her stare at the floor. She could never look at him. Not at his drilling, freezing, paralyzing blue eyes.**

"**Nah. They've got it covered."**

'_**So the girl is there?'**_

'_**Yes Master.'**_

'_**And you are sure?'**_

'_**Of course.'**_

'_**And you have him there to turn her?'**_

'_**Yes my lord. He knows of his mission, and he will set out on it as soon as term starts.'**_

'_**Good. Very good. I like good news, you will be rewarded. WORMTAIL!' He called. A chubby man came in, he was balding all the way around his head, only leaving hair on the rim of his scull. **_

'_**Yes m'lord?'**_

'**_Tell everyone. It all begins January 4th.'_**

'_**January Fourth sir?'**_

'_**Beginning of term.'**_

'_**Tell everyone? Tell them it…**begins**?'**_

'_**Yes. The girl will soon be ours.'**_

Hope you liked it everyone. That's my Chapter 3! Please R and R, I hope you liked it. And just so you know, the next chapter will be even more exciting. You learn more about this mysterious group of kids… and their 'abilities' which we have all heard about! I'll post soon, if not tonight again, tomorrow! 


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

**Chapter 4: The sorting Ceremony**

**Pages: 4**

**Words: 1,318**

**In case you forget 's mean thoughts.**

**Summary: The kids have finished up their tutoring and can finally interact with the other kids. They can have normal amounts of homework and lead normal wizarding lives...until they find out. What happens when they are so relaxed they forget something? What happens when the friends with such different personalities all forget that the friendship they came with will soon be torn apart stitch by stitch?**

"**What did you get for...oh, right! God, blonde moment." Charlie told writing one potion ingredient down.**

"**I thought only girls said blonde moment." Storm thought aloud.**

"**Well, I must be pretty feminine."**

"**Too much time in the purple rooms." Akasha whispered to Storm who broke out in laughter.**

"**Good, good, good, you all pass." Snape told. "You've all come a long way. Have the next two days off of potions." They cheered as they left. **

"**A whole _day_ without potions!" Akasha smiled**

"**Now, if we can do that with Transfiguration and History we'll get everything off!" Storm laughed.**

"**Nice try." Dark told.**

"**It's too good to be true."**

"**It was too good to be true!" Storm wined.**

"**Get over yourself! We all have to get ready for this sorting ceremony."**

"**I still don't get it." Storm sighed. **

"**Maybe that's because they won't tell us how they do it?" Akasha asked with a grin. Everyone copied her grin.**

"**That could be it." Lucifer shrugged. **

"**Well, let's go. Let's get our robes on." **

**Dumbledore stepped up to the podium. All that could be heard was a few whispers once there. He raised his hands to acknowledge everyone in the great hall.**

"**Welcome back from what was hopefully a great winter vacation." He told everyone. Everyone cheered for their own happiness. "Un–be–known to all of the students in this school, more students shall be joining us for the last half of term, and of course next year as well. These teenagers are from Toronto Ontario Canada, and they will be in their sixth grade. Please give them the respect they deserve, and treat them like you would the first years. I would like to call them in." With a flick of his wand the Grand Hall's doors opened revealing six students. They came through the doors, some walking with confidence, other's with their noses to the floor. They stood where the first years did just months before and waited.**

"**I hope they used the names we asked." Charlie whispered.**

**HARRY'S POV**

"**New kids? Blimey. Next thing you know, they'll all be in Slytherin." Ron remarked. Hermione scolded him.**

"**They can't be that bad, Ronald."**

"**They're from CANADA!" He flipped.**

"**Ron! Canada is a great country! They have free healthcare and they refuse to go to war, don't even get me started on how nice people are there..."**

"**Free healthcare? Whoa. I'm moving to Canada." Harry laughed. "But, don't you think these guys...look..."**

"**Nervous? We all did, remember?" Hermione interrupted.**

"**It's just...never mind." **

"**Charlie Young." **

**A boy went up. He was tanned, but was noticeably Caucasian, he had a shag of blonde curls, and dark blue eyes. He had a nice smile, probably a charmer for all the girls. Harry heard his friends cheering and 'wooing' for him. He smiled and sat on the stool. He was about 5'11 and the stool was way to small. Harry was almost sure it would break under his weight. McGonagall put the hat on his head and waited.**

"**GRYFANDOOR!" **

**Charlie jumped off of the seat and ran over to the table. People engulfed him, Harry didn't expect to get a chance to see him until tomorrow.**

"**Lucifer Nata." **

**This boy had light brown hair, Caucasian skin and brown eyes. He was shorter then the others, maybe 5'7 and he was one of those, adorable cutes. He sat on the stool and waited, looking at his friends smiling. The hat was put on his head and it wasn't long before it called,**

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"**Dark McKeon."**

**This boy almost ran up to the stool. He was a fast guy, with a very intimidating Goth look. His black shaggy hair, his pale skin, and his dark eyes bared into you. He again was about 5'9 and laid back.**

"**Imagine him in Hufflepuff..." Ron laughed. **

"**RAVENCLAW!" The hat screamed. **

"**Phillip Hines." **

**This boy was maybe 5'7 and he had dark brown hair, dark brown skin, and dark brown eyes. His teeth seemed pearly white against his skin, and it was clear he was taking this all as a joke. He wasn't worried.**

**He sat on the stool and the hat was quickly put on his head. **

"**RAVENCLAW!" **

"**Storm Frank."**

**A girl came up and sat down on the stool. She was about 5'5 and she had brown curly hair and she looked Gypsy, maybe African. She had amethyst-brown eyes and was really pretty. She sat down shining her perfect teeth. It was obvious that Hermione was right, they did have free healthcare because so far there has not been a flaw in any of their teeth. **

**The hat was placed on her head and it didn't take long for,**

"**Hmmm...difficult. Difficult. I sense Slytherin, but Gryfandoor ... Gryfandoor appeals. GRYFANDOOR!" **

**The girl jumped off and came to join her friend Charlie, and again, Harry Ron and Hermione did not persue.**

**The last girl was already on the stool before her name was shouted out, because after all there had been a lot of cheering and of course, there had not been any other people. **

**This girl was darker skinned again, she looked pale in the face, but she covered it up well with again a perfect smile. She had dark rings around her eyes and dark hair which curled loosely. She was maybe 5'6 and she had bright blue eyes. She sat on the stool, obviously trying not to laugh.**

"**Doesn't she look familiar?" Hermione asked.**

"**Just what I was thinking." Harry whispered.**

"**Last but not least," McGonagall called. "Akasha Black."**

"**Black!" The three chorused.**

"**You don't think - ?" Hermione asked. **

"**No way." Ron said opened mouthed.**

"**But she looks..." Hermione told. "Someone would have told us."**

"**They don't have to." Harry told. "It couldn't be. _Sirius_ would have told us he had a kid." **

"**Hmmm...again just like your friend eh?" The hat asked. "Well, Ms. Black, Your parents were split into both Gryfandoor and Slytherin, and you are following in their footsteps. What shall it be?" There was a pause...a long pause before the hat finally called,**

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

**She slipped off the bench and made her way towards the Slytherin girls who were shouting for her to come sit with them.**

**The new kids were here.**

**Back to Narrator**

**Great. 2 in one house, 2 in another and then you and I are alone. Akasha whispered through her mind to Lucifer. Lucifer laughed in his mind. **

**I know. Well, at least you're not in goody-goody-two-shoes Hufflepuff. I wish I were anywhere else. **

**Slytherin? The bad-ass evil reputation Slytherin? Nah, Gryfandoor's where you wanna be. Besides, I'm not a pureblood.**

**And where did they get Black from? Your last name has never been Black. He could sense her shrug with her thoughts.**

**I don't know. Storm? Storm? You listening?**

**Yeah. You should be here. Everyone here's so nice. But there are rules, She began.**

**Same here. The rules are no speaking to Gryfandoor's.**

**No speaking to Slytherins.**

**Your life with Charlie's gone...joke. Lucifer laughed.**

**Well, it wasn't funny. What am I going to do?**

**We've all been through worse. If we could handle that, school can't be that much worse. Right?**

**But is she?**

** Oo! I like that chapter. I'm so excited! Next chapter will be so much cooler too. I hope you like it so far. Please R and R! Thanks! . . . my black tears. . . **


	5. The beginning

**Chapter 5: The beginning**

**Pages:**

**Words:**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everyone in the Original Harry Potter books, but all of the added characters and plot I own. Thank you.**

**Summary: The first day with the new kids, the first day with the old, the first day with new magic, the old magic is forbidden, and new people are watching. What happens when one member finally loses what sanity they have left?**

"**I'm Harry Potter." Their faces dropped.**

"**We've read about you." Storm told.**

"**Yeah," Harry blushed. "That happens a lot."**

"**Sorry. Don't mind my friend. Every time she sees a guy she dies. I'm Charlie, this is Storm. She was born a blonde, I swear." **

"**Shut up!" She elbowed him. "You have to meet my other friends too. They're all really cool." She told. She could tell Harry found her accent weird, but Storm found his sexy.**

"**Uh, sure. I guess." He looked to Ron and Hermione who shrugged.**

**Storm walked towards the group of Hufflepuffs, then Ravenclaws then the Slytherins who were hesitant to give up their latest member.**

"**Okay. This is Lucifer, and Phillip, Dark, and of course my personal favorite…oh come on it's a joke guys…Akasha."**

"**Nice to meet you." She smiled. "Oh! Storm, you have that book for me yet?" She asked her friend.**

"**No. Do I look like I've been to the library?"**

"**Come on, you owe me a horror."**

"**Yeah, yeah, I know. Come on; spend some time with your precious Charlie before the Slytherin's take you back." Storm put all her strength into pushing Akasha into Charlie. Charlie caught her, and helped her gain balance. **

"**Sorry Charlie." **

**Le Solei. Hail teased.**

**You're not supposed to know that. Akasha warned. **

"**I lied." She turned around to face Harry, Ron and Hermione. "My name isn't Akasha. My name is Truth." Her friends' faces dropped.**

"**But-" Ron began.**

"**You can have a preferred name in any school you go to. I just decided what mine would be before I gave it out. But I've decided I would like to go with the one on my birth certificate. I don't have to hide here." She smiled. "_From anyone_." She told to her friends.**

"**Well, what's your favorite subject, Truth?" Hermione asked. She seemed to think about it. "I don't know. I will have to see how each teacher reacts to my………._unique abilities_." **

"**Unique abilities?" Harry asked.**

"**In other words, freedom of speech." Storm whispered. **

"**That being said," Hermione began. "What is your last name?" She directed it to Truth. She looked at her friends.**

"**Black…I guess." **

"**Oh, really? Why do you _guess_?" Ron asked.**

"**Well, from ever since I can remember I was in an orphanage, and they told me my mother didn't want me, and she refused to take care of me ever since my father was 'inept' to take care of me." She told. "So, the orphanage must have put that as my last name. I'm guessing it was my father's. My mother's was McBeth. Apparently a very powerful wizarding name." She thought. **

"**Don't mind my 'inept' friend. She's been 'inept' to speak to people for a while now. She's 'inept' to say what she's supposed to and what she's not." Storm told and pulled her by the shoulders a little farther away. The trio couldn't help but listen to them speak.**

'_**You're not supposed to tell them that dumb ass!'**_

'_**I'm not the dumb ass Belle. We can be anything we want here, and I'm being me. Purely me. That means from my full name to my full abilities.' **_

'_**Your full abilities are obviously supposed to be covered….' And they said this even quieter. 'don't you remember what Dumbledore said?'**_

'**_I remember exactly what he said. It would not be wise to go gallivanting around telling people of our special abilities and circumstances. And I'm not doing that. They wouldn't have thought anything of it if you wouldn't have brought me over here!'_**

'_**Says you.'**_

'_**That's right.'**_

'_**You know, just because you're you doesn't mean you can control us. Truth, you're becoming exactly what you promised you wouldn't.'**_

'_**Sorry, Belle. But I didn't promise anything. This is the way I always have been. So get used to it.' **_

'_**Used to it? You know what, you deserve Slytherin. Go back to your loved ones. Go back to Mark T-' **_

'_**Don't you dare ever say his name.' She hissed.**_

'_**What's wrong with you? What ever happened to 'weakness is nothing, I'm going to beat him up some day and if not I'm going to kill him'?'**_

'_**That theory's dead. Just like Akasha is. I'm not four. And I'm not a 'vampire'.'**_

_**Then there was a loud slap sound. Everyone turned their heads to look at the two. Storm had slapped Truth.**_

_**Suddenly, Truth started laughing.**_

'_**Takes a lot more to bring me down Betty-Boop.' **_

'_**Bitch. Go to hell.'**_

'_**Fuck you.'**_

'_**You f-'**_

'_**Nuh uh Storm. Name calling is weakness. I don't show weakness.'**_

**With that she walked back to her Slytherin friends as her cheek began to go a dark shade of crimson.**

I am slowly going crazy 1,2,3,4,5,6 switch, crazy going slowly am I 6,5,4,3,2,1 switch I am slowly going crazy 1,2,3,4,5,6 switch, crazy going slowly am I 6,5,4,3,2,1** The tune wouldn't get out of her head. Akasha rubbed at her temples which throbbed uncontrollably.**

**Good show. Let's see what they think of you now. Storm laughed in her mind, only allowing Akasha and Lucifer to hear.**

**Well, at least now they all will accept me for being a Slytherin Akasha replied with a fake smile in her voice. **

**Really, the whole thing had been a prank, worked out last night as they all couldn't sleep, so they worked it out in their minds.**

**Storm had not been mad at Akasha, and Akasha had not been mad at Storm, it had all been an act. Storm had assured Akasha that she was to kind to be in Slytherin, so Storm worked out this little plot to make Akasha look like a normal Slytherin. Besides, it was really fun.**

**I'm sorry I had to bring MT into it. Storm told. I knew it would get you rowed up, and I knew that would make everything work out better. Akasha nodded.**

**I don't feel good.**

**It's just all the Drama, Lucifer explained. You'll be fine.**

**If you say so.**

"**Class dismissed." Flitwick called. The day had passed quickly, and Akasha walked slowly behind all the other Slytherins.**

"**Hello, Black." Someone called over her shoulder. She looked around to see a very attractive boy behind her. He had pale skin, and metallically steel colored eyes. It reminded Akasha of melted steel that she could drown herself in. He had platinum blonde hair, and to her dismay, this boy was very tall and very handsome.**

**I always fall for the tall blondes. Always She sighed.**

"**Yes?" She asked. **

**The way this boy carried himself made her realize he was a Slytherin. He held himself with pride and looked down his nose at her, arrogant, self–centered, vain, the words popped into her mind at the sight of his off-colored aura.**

"**Your name's Akasha right?" She smirked.**

"**Yeah," She replied. "And you are?"**

"**Draco Malfoy."**

"**Malfoy, that's a powerful name." She told. "_Draco_ Malfoy is even more powerful. Bad faith in Latin." **

"**So? What's it to you?" He asked defensively.**

"**Nothing. Just saying, you must be pretty powerful being a Malfoy. You must have a lot of things coming your way." She also meant that in karma's way. But she wouldn't say that to him. She didn't know how he'd react just yet.**

"**I'd say so from your name. You know with your parent's past and all."**

"**Whatever you say." She told not believing him.**

"**What's it feel like with your dad an escaped convict?"**

"**What?" She asked looking at him.**

"**What's it feel like?" She narrowed her eyes. **

**Suddenly, everything became brighter; the torches stopped flickering and seemed to hold under the tension between them.**

"**Mr. Malfoy, I'd appreciate if you didn't ask me such questions. And besides, you should tell me. Soon enough your father's going to be there for homicide, attempted murder, murder by hire, and of course second degree murder of other people such as the attempted murder of Harry Potter. So please, you tell me in about a month or so."**

**He looked at her, shocked for a moment. He straightened himself up and put on a familiar smirk, the same smirk Akasha loved to give.**

"**You're not too bad, Black." He told. "Not too bad on the eyes either."**

"**Sorry Bad–Boy, I already have a boyfriend." She told, trying to get him off of her back. He clung on.**

"**Who? That Charlie, boy?" He asked. She stopped walking and looked back at him.**

"**If it's any of your business, no. Not him."**

"**Then it's no one." He concluded. "Maybe one day you'll see it my way, and then the McBeth's and Malfoy's could become more acquainted." **

"**Mr. Malfoy." Akasha smiled. "The day I become acquainted with the likes of you, will be the day I become a dirty hoar." She explained. "And that is never going to happen." Akasha walked away, holding herself like a Slytherin, for the first time in three years.**


	6. The Moonlit Spell

**Chapter 6: The Moonlit Spell**

**Pages: 7**

**Words: 2, 407**

**Summary: Since when does Akasha know about her dad? She doesn't and that's exactly where Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter want to pry. But she isn't too happy with them when they try, and as soon as it's done they know it was a mistake. **

**The prefects roamed the halls and the grounds, searching for students who were sneaking around. Ron and Hermione heard a movement.**

"**Who's there?" Ron asked. **

"**Guys, it's me." Harry appeared from under his invisibility cloak.**

"**Harry? What are you doing?" Hermione asked. **

"**I just wanted to go for a walk. Clear my thoughts. I can't sleep." Ron shrugged. Hermione looked around nervously.**

"**Are you sure you should be going out at night? I mean…"**

"**Alright mate. Go ahead. Nothing can get to you in the grounds."**

**Harry wrapped the cloak around him once again, and walked towards the doors. He slipped through silently and onto the grounds.**

**Hermione looked at Ron.**

"**I think that was the most stupid thing you've ever said."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Of course they can get to him on the grounds! Look at Quirrel, and the Chamber of Secrets, and the fake Moody, and of course random people setting off the dark mark!" She hissed.**

"**Well, I suppose so. But they wouldn't now. Would they?"**

"**Ronald, you're hopeless." She scowled. "They would any day. They want him dead."**

'_**Are you watching Hogwarts?'**_

'_**Very closely, Master.'**_

'_**Good. Because it will need to be.'**_

'_**May I ask why?'**_

'_**Because they're getting stronger. Soon enough they will be able to harness everything, learn to understand and control. That would not be wise if we don't have the girl by then.'**_

'_**Why the girl? I don't understand.'**_

'_**I went wrong before, now I have to get her.'**_

'_**So she knows you're coming?'**_

'_**Knows? She's expecting me.'**_

**Harry's dream flashed back at him. He had had two of them so far. Two and they were both about a girl. Someone in Hogwarts was looking for a girl, and Harry could bet any money he knew what girl.**

**It had to be Sirius's daughter. She was just like him, in a more feminine way of course. She had the same appearance other then her bright blue eyes, and of course, she had the same personality. She was seemingly playful, flirtatious, she was brave, and other things which screamed 'Sirius Black'. **

**Harry had decided he needed a walk, to think. Not to clear his head, because at this point he doubted that he could ever clear his head, but just to think about what he could do.**

**The cold air stung his skin, and he shivered. His eyes suddenly felt cold, wet, dry and itchy at the same time. An odd sensation. He started walking when he heard someone say,**

"**What are you doing out here?" **

**He turned every which way to see who was speaking, and then he saw them. A boy and a girl from the height difference. He went towards the figures, slowly they came into proportion. **

**It was Malfoy.**

**And Black.**

"**I should ask you the same question." She told looking at him through narrowed eyes.**

"**I'm _supposed_ to be out here to see if any students are out past curfew, which in case you didn't notice is your disposition."**

"**Move out of my way, _Malfoy_." She hissed.**

"**Don't talk to me like that. Normally, all Slytherins get along fine. And then _you_ came along." He sneered.**

"**That's right. That's because I'm not supposed to be in Slytherin. Unlike some, I'm not a chicken. Move aside." She said again with more power. He didn't budge.**

"**I don't like your attitude. You've been around those friends of yours too long." He told. "You'd be a great Slytherin, had you-"**

"**Had I what? Spit it out." She said. Her accent seemed to accent every word. He actually seemed intimidated. "What? My innocent blue eyes drowning you? Speak _up_." She hissed.**

"**I like you." He decided. "You're a lot like me." **

"**Ha. Like you? No. Sorry, I'm not a giggalo. I don't do all the crap you do. Besides. You're evil." She scowled. **

"**Evil? How so?" He asked. **

"**Your aura. It's lime green." She stated.**

"**Lime green? What color is good?"**

"**Gold. Evil is green. You are tainted. Which means you have only done a _few_ evil things but it's only _lime_ green (not full green) because you were to chicken to finish it." **

"**I'm not a chicken, Black. I wouldn't say that about your Dad though. Did you know your dad almost died here?"**

"**Malfoy, don't talk shit that isn't true."**

"**How would you know? I heard Dumbledore talking with McGonagall. You didn't even know that your father was Sirius Black." **

"**Malfoy, I _will_ hurt you." She warned.**

"**Then you'll be put back in the nut-house." She stumbled back a few steps. She looked at him. **

"**How did you-?"**

"**I have my sources. No more threats. Got it, or else _everyone_ will know." She looked at him.**

"**You'd tell them anyways, just because you'd be afraid to keep it in." **

**He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. **

"**I'd stop with the courage, Black. You never know when I could do something _stupid_. Now, be nice." He told. She nodded slowly, then quickly did a vicious smile and spit in his face.**

"**I'll be nice all right, to anyone _but you_." She pushed him and walked away towards the dark forest.**

**Malfoy stood their for a moment before wiping off his face. **

"**Oh, I'll get you all right. You'll be nice. I'll make you." With that he walked into the castle. Harry looked who to follow. **

**He chose Black. **

**She would know she shouldn't be going into the Dark forest, which only meant that she was up to no good. She walked past Hagrids cabin and right in as if the darkness welcomed her.**

**Akasha walked into the shadows. She loved the shadows, the only comfort this school had provided her so far was this forest. She didn't know why she loved the dark so much, but it seemed as her senses were heightened here. Not like a normal person, whose ears were just a little more in tune, but she could hear someone behind her, she could hear her friends doing their own separate spells, she could see their fires at least three kilometers apart. For example, in the dark she could see Malfoy's aura better. She knew it wasn't golden since the moment she met him, but she could only sense it. Here, she could see it. And she saw that whoever was behind her was a golden-red. Someone who had been through trauma. She quickly turned her head. **

**She saw the aura, but not the person.**

"**I see you." She smiled. "You're not Malfoy, and you aren't one of my friends. Who are you?" She asked.**

**She could smell him from here, a smell of sweat which only intensified the smell of apple, cinnamon, and rosemary.**

**Harry didn't move. He remained silent, how could she see him?" He checked around to see if somehow somewhere the cloak was not on him.**

"**I've never seen an invisibility cloak." She remarked. "I'm not going to tell on you, just, don't tell anyone what I'm doing. Clear?" She asked. **

**Harry nodded. "You don't have to take the cloak off. I think I'd be more comfortable with you having it on. Do you swear you won't tell anyone on pain of death?" She asked. Harry nodded. "You aren't sweating, so I trust you. Only a bit farther. I just want to find a clearing ...somewhere were I can see the moon." **

**Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Why did she have to see the moon? Why a clearing? Why was she out here anyways?**

**She kept walking, it was amazing how silent she could be. She wasn't breaking twigs as if she weighed nothing. She was not stepping on the dead grass as if she knew it was there.**

**She found a clearing quickly sitting down in the middle and looking up at the sky. It was a clear night, the moon was larger then normal, and of course stars littered the sky. Harry muttered 'lumos' and saw that it was 11:27pm. **

"**Never mutter a word. Especially of this incantation, especially if I'm right on my guess of who you are."**

**There was a pause.**

"**Do you want to know who I think you are?" She asked. Harry made it obvious he was nodding.**

"**Is it Harry, maybe Ron?" Harry took off his cloak.**

"**Right on." He told. **

"**Hello."**

"**What are you doing out here?" He asked. She smiled.**

"**Magic."**

"**Well, why wouldn't you do it in hours?"**

"**I'm more of an old fashioned witch Harry. I use incantations instead of my wand and I use old potions instead of the ones which are chemically based. I guess you could say I'm a nature witch." **

"**Oh." He said though still confused.**

"**I only do curses to those I hate." She smiled and giggled. **

**She grabbed her backpack and took out some things; She took out one black candle, one white candle, one red, one blue, one green, one yellow, and she took out a sharp white handled knife, a red apple, a stick, and a few rock type crystals. "I'm doing more then one spell. Just to warn you. You can leave if you want." She told Harry shook his head.**

"**I don't really want to if you don't mind. This whole thing is kinda interesting." He told. **

"**Just be really quiet."**

**She set up her things in the dirt. Her candles in the order from North South East West and one in the middle. North was Green, South was Red, East was Wind, or West which was Water. In the middle was the white and black candle. She lit them and silently drew a Pentagram in between them.**

"**_By the power inside me,_**

_**I call upon the outcomes three,**_

_**Past, Present, Future true,**_

_**Show me what I ask of you.**_

_**I call upon the elements, hear it,**_

_**Earth, wind, water, fire, spirit,**_

_**I call upon the elements to do thy will, **_

**_Listen to my plea I ask of thee still_." **

**Harry watched in wonder. Her skin had actually started to glow faintly, and he thought he may finally understand how she could see aura's. Her aura was an off golden blue. He'd ask later. She told him to be quiet, and he didn't want to be on her bad side.**

"**_As I suffer, greatly be,_**

_**Listen to my haunted plea,**_

_**Rid me of guilt so mote it be,**_

_**Rid me of desire, control over me.**_

_**Rid me of guilt, desire, and truth,**_

_**Rid me of evil which takes over you,**_

_**Spirits please listen as I call your name,**_

_**By the Lord and the Lady I say this again.**_

_**Rid me of guild, desire, and truth,**_

_**Rid me of evil which takes over you,**_

_**Rid me of power, rid me of pain,**_

_**Rid me of all which causes hurt death from insane.**_

_**What I have done may not be forgiven,**_

_**I have sadly been more then driven,**_

_**I have been wounded,**_

_**My power tainted,**_

_**Remember my wishes,**_

_**I will not be tempted.**_

_**I did not mean to do what was done,**_

_**The past will not be repeated,**_

_**I swear by the sun.**_

_**Moon, water, power,**_

_**Listen to me,**_

_**Make karma be joyful,**_

**_Towards me times three_.**

_**So mote it be. **_

_**I now command this spell is done,**_

**_And it shall injure, hurt, or kill none_."**

**She shoved her hand into the black candle's flame, and Harry could almost feel the heat as it hit her skin. It was obvious that she felt it to because she whimpered. As soon as it went out she pulled her hand away, examining it.**

"**Why'd you-?"**

"**I had to finish it. It was a kind of sacrifice. Besides, I have high pain tollerence." She told.**

"**Yet you whimpered?"**

"**Yes, I'm allowed to feel _some_ pain." She joked. "Come on." She closed up her other hand and the flames went out. "Let's get back."**

"**How did you-?"**

"**Elementary my dear Watson." She said with a very impressive English accent. She smiled sweetly.**

"**I'm tired. Malfoy got me rowed up." She told yawning.**

"**Do you want me to walk you back to Slytherin?" She laughed a bit.**

"**You? Walk me back to _Slytherin? _And you thought Malfoy was bad on me. Imagine what it would be like for you." She pushed the stuff into her backpack and swung it over her shoulder.**

"**Did you mean what you said about you being in Gryfandoor?"**

**She started walking and he followed.**

"**I did. I'm no chicken, and I'm not cruel." She said as she avoided a fallen log. He looked at her suspiciously.**

"**Didn't look that way today between you and Storm." She started laughing. **

"**Yeah, the thing between Storm and I." She laughed.**

"**Well?"**

"**Well what? If you want a straight and honest answer, here it is: Storm and I grew up together, she's a Drama queen, I followed in her footsteps. That was all an act."**

"**Why?" He asked confused.**

"**Because we _can_. Because we want to show that no matter what we do, we will go out or come in with a bang. That's the point."**

"**You sure made a bang alright. Everyone thinks you're a–sorry if this sounds cruel–bitch." She smiled.**

"**I know." She said thoughtfully.**

"**And you want that?"**

"**It's better then everyone hearing about what happened in the past."**

"**Which was?" He pried.**

"**You heard what Malfoy said. About the nut-house. I'll admit it. I was shoved into the asylum for a few months." She shrugged. **

"**Why were you there?" He asked surprised. **

"**Because I did something." She stated.**

"…**something…?"**

"**Something." She smiled. **

"**You sure are like your dad." Harry regretted saying it as soon as he said it. She looked at him and stopped dead in her tracks.**

"_What_**?"**

"**I-I'm sorry." He said.**

"**No," She didn't say it as in 'no it's alright' but 'wait a minute'. "You knew my father?" She asked. He looked at her.**

**Might as well be honest.**

"**Sirius Black was my Godfather."**

"**_Was_ your godfather?"**

"**I think we need to talk." He said. She looked out, they were right where the tree's thinned out, right behind Hagrid's cabin.**

"**Tomorrow, after classes?" He asked.**

**She couldn't look into his eyes. They were too green, too overpowering, too revealing. He had just said was. Her father was dead. The only one left is dead.**

"**Yeah." She said before stomping (Without even looking for Prefects) into the school and out of sight.**


	7. Breaking Point

**Chapter 7: Breaking Point**

**Pages: 10**

**Words: 3, 324**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, those are owned by JK Rowling, I own Akasha, Storm, Charlie, Lucifer, Dark, Phillip and Professor Danes (And of course the other names they go by and are known for). Thanks**

**Summary: When something finally happens between the two Slytherin's it drives Akasha insane. But what drives her more insane is when a certain Gryffindor boy comes up to her and tells her about her father's death, and what needs to be done to save him.**

**Harry looked desperately at Hermione and Ron. They themselves didn't believe he could have told Akasha what he did.**

"**So you told her that her dads dead?" Hermione asked.**

"**No, but I told her that he was my Godfather."**

"**How did you get into telling her?" Ron asked.**

**Harry had kept his word, and didn't tell them the reason she was outside. However, he did tell them about the conversation and that she somehow suggested that she was depressed. The words from that spell haunted him. She was in pain over something she did, or didn't do.**

**He did also tell them about the whole Gryffindor, Slytherin situation with her and how the conversation with Malfoy came up.**

"**Wait, how did she see you?" Ron asked.**

"**Uh, I took it off while walking. Getting claustrophobic." He lied.**

"**I see." Hermione told, obviously not believing him.**

"**So, what are you going to tell her?" Ron asked. "How are you going to bring it up that her father's dead?"**

"**I have no idea."**

"**Maybe, well, I know you will think it's stupid. But, why not let Dumbledore tell her?" Hermione provided. "You could go to Dumbledore. Besides, you have to go talk to him about your dreams anyways." She told. He nodded.**

"**I guess." **

"**Well, let's get to Transfiguration. I think today's the day we can test whether we can be Anamagi or not!" She smiled. She practically bounced to class. **

_**What was she doing last night? Why was she out? And why would she talk to me like that? No person, nevertheless girl has ever spoken to me like that before. That's not right. Girl's line up for me, girls fawn over me, and she's different.**_

_**Why is she different?**_

**Draco couldn't help but think these thoughts. He looked at the professor, who was droning on about something or other until McGonagall said,**

"…**Anamagi." **

**His attention clicked in at once. **

"**Today will be the day. It is an easy, painless procedure. It will take maybe 2 minutes a person. Now, who would like to be an Anamagi?"**

**Draco raised his hand at once. **

**Harry glanced at Akasha, she was looking at him too. Hands shot up in the air, and they both glared at the first person to raise his hand.**

**Malfoy.**

**Also Hermione, Ron, Malfoy (obviously as said), Dean, Charlie, Phillip, Storm, Akasha, and a few other no-body-important's raised their hands.**

**_Why aren't you raising your hand?_ A voice inside Harry's head asked. _You do know your father was an Anamagi?_ At once his hand shot up. **

**_Wait_. He told himself. _How did I say that to myself when I didn't know that my dad was an Anamagi?_**

**_Because I do. And I told you. I'm not your head Harry_.**

**_Then, who are you_?**

**_I'll never tell…_ **

"**On the count of three you will place your wand to your temple, mutter the spell I am about to give you and pull it out. Then, we will see who is capable of becoming an Anamagi. I will give you further instruction once we come to that point. Now, everyone say Anagmé."**

"**Anagmé." Everyone chorused. **

"**That is the spell you will use for the initiation. 1…2…3."**

**The people who raised their hands put their wands to their temple, and said 'Anagmé'. They brought their wands back and for some, silvery objects floated on the table, for other's nothing.**

"**Please raise your hand if you have floating objects." **

**Hermione did not have silver objects, Ron did, Harry did, Akasha did, Charlie did, Storm did, Malfoy did, Dean didn't, and there were other's who weren't in the ever-spinning cycle of confusion. **

"**Good. Only a select few this year. Now, if you have silver objects please whisper Anagmé again, these silver orbs will morph into animals. I am guessing that everyone has around five? Well, those are your options to what you may become. Now do such and write down the options there, they will disappear quickly. Once you do that, I will make my way towards you to ask what your choice will be and give you further instruction." Another chorus of 'Anagmé' circled the room. Then a sound of quills on parchment.**

**He knew she'd think he couldn't take a hint. But he could. He just didn't want too. She was the only Slytherin girl who had ever resisted him, come to think of it, same as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor girls seemed to know what his intentions were so stayed away. Though some have come to him before. **

"**What did you get?" He asked. **

"**None of your business. That's what." She replied, her voice threatening venom to seem into his blood.**

"**You know you want to know what I got."**

"**I can guess. A vile slimy snake, a deceiving poisonous caterpillar, An annoying tick, A disgusting spider, and a clingy primate…even though I don't know what kind of cover that'd be. The only thing that would change is you become hairy." She hissed. **

**Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ broke out in laughter. **

**Draco's face went red. He snatched her paper and looked at it.**

"**Interesting. Yours are close to mine."**

"**Yeah, right Ferret-boy." **

"**_Lion?_ Interesting. What a non-noticable animal. _Phoenix?_ Graceful, I think that works."**

"**Don't try to charm me. As I said, _I_ have a boyfriend. You know, someone who _doesn't_ want to be in your bed every night and someone who _isn't_ a different person every day?" He read on.**

"**_Arctic wolf_? Dangerous. I can see that. _Fox?_ Well….Look at that last one." He smiled. "Just like Mummy, _and_ Daddy."**

"**Shut it Malfoy, give it back." She tried to grab the paper from him, but him being 5'10-5'11 and her being 5'6 if lucky didn't help the situation.**

"**_Cobra._ Who's the vile snake after all?"**

**He gave her the parchment, but she was ready for it. Once he lowered his hand she grabbed his parchment too.**

"**Oo, I was right. A python, a spider, a chimp…wait why would you be something so pretty…wait, why do you have the same animal as me?" She asked. She was really asking. Because he had the same animal other then the snake. **

"**Guess that's just my luck. Don't forget about the last one,"**

"**Yeah, I see it." She groaned. **

"**That's the one I'm chosing."**

"**Well, that's great. Now, go away." **

"**Do you know the definition of one of them?"**

"**Malfoy, I have the same one. I know exactly what it is."**

"**Good. Then you know it's one of the most beautiful creatures in the Wizarding world?" **

"**And the most powerful. I know."**

"**That's right. I'll be the best Phoenix ever." He smiled before leaving.**

"**God. I have got to get that fixed." She said shoving the parchment more towards her.**

"**Harry, look." Hermione nudged. **

**She was put down that she couldn't be an Anamagi, but she wasn't hopeless, she still had her brains. She still had sense. **

**And she knew by that sense what she saw wasn't right.**

**Why was Malfoy talking to Akasha freely after what happened? He was leaning against the desk speaking to her casually. Harry suddenly got angry.**

"**She told me-" But just as he was about to say how angry he was he heard Akasha say,**

"**I can guess. A vile slimy snake, a deceiving poisonous caterpillar, An annoying tick, A disgusting spider, and a clingy primate…even though I don't know what kind of cover that'd be. The only thing that would change is you become hairy." She hissed at Malfoy. Malfoy got noticeably mad and took her parchment. **

**Malfoy took the parchment away from her and read it aloud. Harry didn't hear, but he was mad. Not at Akasha, but Malfoy.**

**Couldn't this guy take a hint?**

**After an agrivating conversation between both of them, Malfoy left, leaving Akasha fuming.**

**Harry was about to go try to calm her when McGonagall went up to her. Harry listened intently.**

"_**Ms. Black, I would advise you not get angry."**_

"_**Yeah, I know."**_

"_**Then would you refrain from it please?"**_

"**_Yes."_ She said sighing.**

"_**Now, what are your choices?"**_

"**_Arctic wolf, Phoenix, Lion, Fox and a Cobra."_ She told.**

"_**Do you know which one you would like? Please write it down." **_

**She wrote it down silently.**

"**_Thank you. I will speak to you later. We have things to discuss anyways."_ She told.**

"**_Oh, Professor? Could we possibly do it tomorrow? I have some business tonight."_ She told.**

"**_If you insist yes."_ She walked towards Harry.**

"**Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. What were your choices?" Ron spoke first.**

"**I got a caterpillar, a cat, and…" Ron lowered his voice to a mumble. "…and a weasel." He sighed.**

"**Which would you like to use?"**

"**The weasel." He said in an even smaller voice. She jotted it down.**

"**Mr. Potter?" She asked.**

"**I got a dog, a cat, a rattle snake, and a dragonfly." Harry said proudly. They were all good choices, there was nothing to be ashamed about.**

"**And which would you prefer?"**

"**A dog." He said. Half in memory of Sirius, half for himself.**

"**Alright." **

**After what felt like forever, they were dismissed. Draco grabbed Akasha and pulled her in the opposite direction of her class.**

"**Malfoy, what…. Are… you doing?" She said while struggling. "You're hurting me." She hissed.**

**He let go, looking at her.**

"**I don't want you to hate me." He hissed.**

"**You do realize I have class, don't you?"**

"**And I'm a prefect, I can get you out of it." He explained. **

"**Fine. Why don't you want me to hate you?" She humored him.**

"**Because, you are different from other girls." He told.**

"**Please. I don't do chick flicks." She rolled her eyes.**

"**No. Really. I want to know why you're so different."**

"**And how am I different?" She asked.**

"**You can ignore me, you can not acknowledge me. How?"**

"**Why, because every other girl just wants to fuck you and then there's me?" She asked. He nodded. "Because. You _aren't_ a good person. I could tell the day I met you. The way you hold yourself. To confident. You look down your noses at people who are better then you, and bring them down to think they are less. I'm not less, and that's what you did to me. That's why." She told.**

**Then it happened.**

**Draco kissed Akasha, roughly, longingly. She pulled away.**

"**No! All you want is to use me for fun and get rid of me. I'm not a toy!" She pushed him off of her. "Unlike some, I look for more. Unlike some I set standards." **

**She rushed away to class, not daring tell anyone what happened.**

**_The kiss was so perfect, so perfect. No! Don't think this! STOP! _Akasha told herself. Oo, who kissed you? She heard Storm ask. **

**No one. She said with words thick in venom.**

**You sure aren't thinking it's no one. Could it be Charlie? Oh! FINALLY! Storm thought.**

**It wasn't Charlie. She said down cast.**

**Okay, what about Potter? He's pretty hot.**

**She almost laughed.**

**It wasn't Potter.**

**Then who?**

**Malfoy.**

**You KISSED MALFOY!**

**NO! He kissed me. I pushed him off.**

**Did you like it?**

**No.**

**Come one.**

**Akasha shifted her eyes. **

**How mad would you be if I said yes?**

**Harry waited for her to answer to speaking to Dumbledore about it.**

"**Yeah." She said nodding. "That's a good idea."**

**She said as they walked towards the gargoyle. **

"**You know the password?" He asked hopefully. She shook her head. "Well, it's always treats. So think about a whole bunch of treats."**

"**Berty Botts every flavor beans?" She asked.**

"**Cream Cakes?"**

"**Weasly's wizard Weezes?"**

"**Chocolate frogs?" **

**The gargoyle stepped aside. They walked up the staircase, staring at the big oak doors.**

"**Are you okay?" She nodded. "Are you sure you're ready?"**

"**My life's been a horrible lie. Anything would be better." She assured. They went in to find Dumbledore sitting in his desk. He looked up at them and smiled.**

"**Just the students I was looking for." They looked at each other. "Akasha, I think I should speak to you, and I think Mr. Potter should hear this too." Dumbledore told.**

"**Is this about me being in Slytherin? Because if it counts, I really want to be in Gryffindor." She said hopefully. He shook his head. "Is it about, my parents?" She asked dreading the answer.**

"**It is." He said. He motioned for them to sit. "I believe by now you are aware why we used the name Black." He told. She nodded. "Do you know who your father was?" He asked.**

"**All I know are rumors." She shrugged.**

"**Your father was Sirius Black. Your mother was Clare McBeth." He explained all about Sirius Black, refraining from his death, and then began on Clare.**

"**Your mother was afraid when she…" He looked at Harry. Harry looked around as if uncomfortable. "Harry. You must swear not to mutter a word." He said. He lost the twinkle in his eye while saying this. That calm, playful Dumbledore he often knew had left and was replaced with someone else. Someone serious. Harry nodded. "Your mother was afraid when she saw how destructive your special abilities could be, so she left you at the orphanage at a young age as you remember. When you were first placed with the very religious family you were, your mother heard and watched you carefully. But you were still so unaware of how dangerous your powers could be. Especially when you became angry at them mostly on the behalf of them and their opinions on the Wiccan religion." He explained. "She left again, but then you ran away and again started living on the streets. Your mother became ever curious when you met people like you. When you met such powerful allies. So, she decided to keep a permanent eye on you. When you were forced into the second family, she left. No one has heard from her since, but if she is alive, she would of course know about the horrifying events and of course you being placed in the Asylum and being on the streets when I found you." He explained. She nodded, overwhelmed.**

"**And my father?" She asked. **

"**This is the matter I think is most important." Harry felt his stomach turn. "Sirius Black was thrown into the Veil of Hoobasku. A veil of death. This veil is where House – Elves owners are placed so they can live in a sort of 'after life' a paradise so the house elves feel no guilt. Your father was thrown through the Veil last year in a battle between Voldemort and…_others_." He paused for dramatic effect.**

**Akasha looked like she would cry. A few tears had escaped her protective shields and snuck down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was having trouble breathing. Harry was under the same symptoms. "But." Both of them looked up. "There is a way we can bring him back." He said. Akasha smiled, overly thrilled.**

**But Harry was mad.**

"**What?" He hissed. "Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**Because Harry. I was waiting for the correct moment. I am sorry you had to face the guilt, but I only just learned of these events the day before we brought Akasha and her friends here. Surely you must see some Truth in that." He told. Harry sat down once again, but was still mad, panting to get rid of his anger.**

"**How?" Akasha ignored their argument.**

"**That is the problem. There are extreme measures. First off, we will have to use a large budget to buy Giocorn rope, which I'm sure you have heard of in Defense against the Dark arts or if not Care of Magical Creatures?" She nodded. "A light which will never go out." She nodded again. "The Weasley's are making a fake offering towards the guards of the gates." She nodded once more. "And." He paused. "You." **

"**Me?" Akasha asked shocked.**

"**It can only be someone of immediate family to pass back through the gates with the loved one. Which means, you are the only person who would ever be able to do it. The only thing is, you have to want to do it for the whole time and not have any doubts."**

"**So, what you're saying is; I'm going to risk my life, for a man, I don't even know, who is supposed to be my father. I've never met him because he's been stuck in jail, and once he was out never tried to contact me. Aparently he wasn't that good of a person, because he isn't very popular, and yet again, he was stuck in jail. Now, humor me and tell me how I would find the power to save a man like him without frets?" She asked. Harry was shocked. "I'll have to think about it. Because I really have a lot of thinking to be doing." She said getting out of her chair. "I'm sorry." She said as she walked out.**

"**Harry, please. Take care of her." He pleaded. "I think someone's watching her." **

"**What?" Harry asked.**

"**I think someone's spying. Watching her." He told. Harry at once thought of his dreams. His horrifying dreams. **

**He was right. **

**Akasha was being watched. **

**He stood up without another word and rushed out the door.**

**He heard Akasha singing in the hall.**

**She had a loud, booming voice, which was beautiful to hear. She sounded beautiful. **

"_All the pain,_

_I thought I knew,_

_All the thoughts,_

_Lead back to you._

_Back to what,_

_Was never said._

_Back and forth,_

_Inside my head._

_I can't handle this confusion,_

_I'm unable come and take me away." Then a verse came._

"_I feel,_

_Like I'm all alone,_

_All by myself,_

_I need to get around this._

_My words,_

_Are cold, _

_I don't want them to hurt you. _

_If I, _

_Show you, _

_I don't think you'd understand, _

_Cause no one understands. _

_All the Pain, _

_I thought I knew,_

_All the thoughts,_

_Lead back to you,_

_Back to what,_

_Was never said._

_Back and forth,_

_Inside my head._

_I can't handle this confusion._

_I'm unable come and take me away._

_I'm going no where_

_On and on and_

_I'm getting no where_

_On and on and on and on and on and on_

_All the Pain, _

_I thought I knew,_

_All the thoughts,_

_Lead back to you,_

_Back to what,_

_Was never said._

_Back and forth,_

_Inside my head._

_I can't handle this confusion._

_I'm unable come and take me away._**" **

**She sniffled. Obviously breaking.**

"_Together, _

_it doesn't feel bad at all,_

_Together, together _

_We built a wall,_

_Together holding hands we'll fall,_

_Hands we'll fall_**." She bawled. **

"**Akasha?" Harry asked quietly. She wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Akasha," He hugged her, taking in her perfume.**

**His stomach felt all queasy, and he felt lightheaded.**

"**Harry? Harry, I'm so confused." She cried. "First Malfoy today, then this…" She sniffed. **

"**What about Malfoy?" He asked looking at her. **

"**He…he kissed me. He made me feel like such a whore. I tried…but he…I couldn't…" She broke into heavy sobs. **

"**Did you want him too?" Harry asked.**

"**No! He pushed me against a wall. I had just insulted him when he… god I'm a whore!" She cried. **

"**No, your not. You know your not. It's okay. I'm gunna set him straight. I swear it."**

"**Thank you Harry. But Harry?" She asked. He got up. "Don't tell Charlie. Please." **

**He walked away, angry at Malfoy for using her like that against her will, and angry at himself for not measuring up to Charlie and Akasha's standards.**


	8. The Triplets by heart same intentions, d...

**Chapter 8 : The triplets by heart**

**Pages: **

**Words: **

**Disclaimer: **

**Summary: **

**That's it. **

**Akasha had snapped.**

**Whatever little sanity she had once possessed after she had been released from the asylum and brought here had dissipated. **

**And everyone saw it. **

**She was outside the Slytherin common room, just outside the portrait of the unfriendly looking rich dude. **

**She was pacing, back and forth her hands sometimes pulling her hair, sometimes running through it, sometimes hitting her head, sometimes just doing anything so she could move them.**

**And it wasn't like it was late at night where no one would see her.**

**No, this was the day after the whole Sirius black is your father, he's half dead you have to save him situation.**

**And when day was being said, it means day. **

**By any normal clock it would be 3:30, right after classes. Everyone had just gotten out along with her when she snapped. She had avoided Draco Malfoy all day, but he went past her while going into the common room, and smirked. And it drove her up the wall. Everyone was watching her, all the Slytherins, many Ravenclaws, a few random Hufflepuffs and a whole group of Gryffindors. **

**She screamed, and screamed again while pulling on her hair. **

"**No. Can't do it. I can't. Nope. Never again. It's happening all over. I'm going to die. And if I don't, I'll make sure I do. Can't do it. Can't take it. I'm weak. I'm pathetically weak. Weak. I'm going to die. Die. Die. DIE!" She screamed. Some of the Slytherins were getting a kick out of this, while other's including the bitch's who thought they had taken her in (Pansy, Mildred, and their posse) were scared of her and for her.**

"**Akasha, calm down." Someone said. But she couldn't hear them. All she could hear was the memories.**

'_You filthy bitch!'_

'_Stay away from me!'_

'_Nope. You're mine. You heard what he says. He says freaks like you have no right being here. Now get over here!'_

'_No!'_

'_GET OVER HERE!'_

_The sound was so loud. So loud. She wanted to cry, but that would show him fear, fear which she didn't own. It wasn't tears of fear she wanted to shed, it was tears of anger, angst and a passion to murder him. _

'_GO TO HELL!' Truth screamed._

'_You filthy freak,' he hissed. 'You, you and your know-it-all ways. You're just a whore looking for a fuck aren't you? Come on, I swear, I'll make sure no boy lays his hands on you!'_

'_STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCK-BAG!' She screamed. The door opened then, a gust of wind whipping hair across her face. Damnit. That would be bad. The taps burst in anger. Water sprayed across the kitchen, giving her time. Time enough to grab the butcher knife. _

_Not to kill._

_She couldn't let her instints give in. _

_She was not the animal she knew she could be._

_She would never give into that craving._

_She would do it for defense, that's all._

_She ran for the counter, as fast as her long legs would go, but----_

"**Akasha, calm down." The voice said again.**

"**No! NO! He's going to find me. He's going to get me, I didn't mean to do it, I didn't mean too. You know it. I didn't mean to kill him…" She sobbed. She was grabbed by someone from behind. She kicked and screamed for him to get off of her.**

"**PLEASE! NO! GET AWAY! NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! I SWEAR, DON'T DO IT PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" She screamed. A mix of what she feared and what she didn't washed over her, until all her sanity she needed looked into her eyes.**

**Charlie. **

"**Akasha. Shh, it's okay. He can't get you anymore. No more. He's gone. He's gone. It's okay. It's okay." For some reason she started to shiver. She grabbed her stomach which at once felt like an ocean, swirling angrily. She looked at him.**

"**Charlie?" She asked. He was the only one to know what she was going through. No. That was a lie. There were two others who could guess.**

"**Yeah, it's me. It's okay. It's okay." He soothed. She hugged him and dug her finger tips into his back, but he didn't care, because he had done it so many times to her.**

"**Akasha?" Someone else screamed. **

**That voice was familiar, even in her odd out-of-it daze.**

**Draco Malfoy appeared beside Charlie. He seemed concerned, for once the smirk had finally been wiped from his face. "What happened?" He asked Charlie. Charlie must have heard somehow what had happened yesterday involving Malfoy, her, the wall, and overpowering. He glared angrily at him. **

"**What do you care?" He asked with angry eyes. "She finally broke. You lead her too it. Go away." He hissed.**

"**No." Malfoy answered simply. Malfoy knew what it was like too. Storm had told her last night. As soon as she had found out he kissed her she (in blind rage) went into his mind to pick the image out and somehow harm him with it. But somehow, she stumbled across even more disturbing memories concerning him and his father who never loved him. Storm had told her that it was 'a plea to be loved'. **

"**Akasha?" Another voice asked. She knew that one too. Who's was that? She looked behind Charlie, to see Harry running towards them. Harry noticed Malfoy at once.**

"**What are you doing here?" He hissed.**

"**Helping someone. What are you doing here?"**

"**Helping _a friend_." Harry told. Draco sneered.**

"**Akasha, are you okay? Can you walk?" Charlie asked.**

"**She had a break down, not a seizure." Malfoy mocked.**

"**Well Mr. Obvious," Charlie told. "Last time she couldn't walk or speak." He rubbed in that he knew this and Malfoy did not. He hauled Akasha to her feet but she slid back down again. He was too tall.**

**The closest one to her height was Harry. He went on her right side, Malfoy on her left because he was determined to help and he was shorter then Charlie. Charlie just lead the way.**

"**...Ms. Black, are you listening?...Ms. Black?" A distant voice asked. She snapped her eyes towards the professor, as if he was a insignificant creature waking a tiger up from her slumber. Her eyes were even more powerful looking now. A crystal gray, almost like a light pencil shading and around that a day as-hard-as-you-can-press lead color. "Ms. Black, I must inform you the students are afraid of what they heard."**

"**What did they hear?" She asked Dumbledore, not really paying attention. He looked at her as if to see if she was mocking him.**

"**They heard quote unquote 'He's going to find me. He's going to get me, I didn't mean to do it, I didn't mean too. You know it. I didn't mean to kill him…' and that has scared them all. There is nothing we can do to erase it now, because the words came from your own mouth." She groaned. **

"**I can't take this again. Last time everyone found out, I was kicked out of school due to technicalities because I had to beat up this one kid because he called me a 'Fucking Nigger Ghetto Murderer'." **

"**Well, you can not do that here. We will have to work something out. Maybe coucilling?"**

"**Coucaling doesn't help." She sighed. "Don't you think 3 months in the asylum would tell you that?" She asked. **

"**I suppose it would. But now, what if I told you that you would be having these with students you know well as your friends?"**

"**My friends?" She asked looking at the three boys but raising one side of her lip towards Malfoy.**

"**Yes. What if I told you Storm, Draco, Harry, and Charlie would be doing these?" He asked. She looked at Draco.**

"**Um." **

"**Well, I believe after what happened they are mandatory. Of course, you would not have to tell these friends about everything, as you do go to school together and it would be uncomfortable. I would completely understand if that was the case." She nodded.**

"**Thank you Professor." She told. She (for the third time this week…once for a detention) again stood up from the chair and holding her temple walked out without another word.**

"**Okay, first coucilling session." Malfoy said as they moved on towards the hospital wing. After all the pulling at hair and hitting her head somewhere along those lines just above her hair line near her right ear had begun bleeding. Malfoy, Charlie, and Harry were accompanying her. She looked at him.**

"**I don't need one right now."**

"**That's not what the blood on your face says."**

"**Fine. What?" She asked venomously.**

"**Who did you kill?" He asked. **

**She looked at him. _Maybe if I tell him, he'll just leave me alone_. She thought. _It could scare him off_.**

"**My adopted parents and brother." She told.**

"**Why?" Harry found himself asking. She looked at him, shocked that he would actually ask something. She looked at him and back down at her hands.**

"**For reasons unknown."**

"**Reasons unknown? There must have been reasons." Draco pried.**

"**And there were." She assured.**

**Charlie couldn't help himself when he opened his mouth to ask,**

"**What were you remembering?"**

"**Who says I was remembering anything?" She hissed back. Angry at them all.**

"**Well, '_I didn't mean to kill him', 'please let me_ _go', 'I'm sorry I won't do it again', 'he's going to find me', _and_ 'he's going to kill me'_ kinda leaned me toward the topic."**

**She couldn't help but remembering it all.**

**Between her 'brother' Alex, her 'father' Tom, and her 'mother' Gabrielle.**

'_You filthy bitch!' Alex hissed from across the kitchen._

'_Stay away from me!' Akasha yelled back. _

'_Nope. You're mine. You heard what he says. He says freaks like you have no right being here. Now get over here!' He screamed. She shook her head._

'_No!'_

'_GET OVER HERE!' He said with more power. She flinched at the sound but stood her ground, to afraid to do much else. _

_The sound was so loud. So loud. She wanted to cry, but that would show him fear, fear which she didn't own. It wasn't tears of fear she wanted to shed, it was tears of anger, angst and a passion to murder him. _

'_GO TO HELL!' Akasha screamed._

'_You filthy freak,' he hissed. 'You, you and your know-it-all ways. You're just a whore looking for a fuck aren't you? Come on, I swear, I'll make sure no boy lays his hands on you!' He said mockingly making her smile. She wouldn't be too surprised if he was planning to rape her. And somehow, if she ever said something say she wanted it._

'_STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCK-BAG!' She screamed. The door opened then, a gust of wind whipping hair across her face. Damnit. That would be bad. The taps burst in anger. Water sprayed across the kitchen, giving her time. Time enough to grab the butcher knife. _

_Not to kill._

_She couldn't let her instints give in. _

_She was not the animal she knew she could be._

_She would never give into that craving._

_She would do it for defense, that's all._

_She ran for the counter, as fast as her long legs would go, but Tom and Gabrielle ran in, grabbing it before her. She knew there was no pleading with them. Whatever their perfect biological son said went, and that includes rape and murder. She backed away. Not even karote would help now. There were three of them…one with a knife, no. Wouldn't work. It'd be different if they advanced one at a time, but they were advancing together. _

_She ran to the corner. Bad move. The window would take to long to get open, and the door was in between them. She had no time, and she had no room because they were slowly suffocating her. She had no time, she had no escape. She looked frantically for something, anything. But nothing clicked for any plans. Then she saw it. _

_She was backed up against the stove._

_An idea formed in her mind. But, the taps were running, that would be to wet, meaning nothing would happen. No. Something would happen. It would have too. She turned on the gas stove and pushed her hand into the flame. _

_Why didn't it hurt?_

_She advanced towards them now, her hand aflame. But it didn't hurt, and it wasn't spreading up her sleeve. She whispered a stupid incantation just in case. _

'_Power of the elements,_

_will of the years,_

_give me the power,_

_erase all my fears._

_By the earth, the water,_

_The fire, the wind,_

_The moon, the sun. _

_Protect me.'_

_And that's when it happened. _

_She killed them._

**She looked at her hand. The scar was still there. It was just off color because the flames had in fact burned her hand. The scar from when Alex was flailing with the knife, stung at her side. **

**She lifted up her shirt to her ribs and looked at the deep gash. She looked to Charlie, Harry, and Draco. She had forgotten they were there. She looked at all the boys individually and lowered her shirt. They were getting to much entertainment from her raising her shirt that high. **

**Charlie knew what it was just by that.**

**She was thinking about the end. He looked at her. **

"**It's over you know."**

"**No, it's not." She said. _I still have the sensation for blood_. **


	9. Daddy's Little Girl

**Chapter 9: Daddy's Little Girl**

**Pages: 6**

**Words: 2, 010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, those are owned by JK Rowling, I own Akasha, Storm, Charlie, Lucifer, Dark, Phillip and Professor Danes (And of course the other names they go by and are known for). Thanks**

**Summary: What's happening to Akasha Black? That's the question on everyone's mind. All they see is her getting sick faster and faster, but what she sees is something different. Something which she labels as horrible...**

"**Whoa. Talk about pulling a Michael Jackson." Storm said as Akasha came into the room. She looked more pale then normal, because she was always pale for being part Gypsy. I guess that's what happens when you did all the dangerous things Akasha used to do. **

**Before what she did.**

**Before the 'accident'. **

**Harry, Hermione, Ron, Storm, Charlie, Lucifer, and Dark were waiting for her. Where Phillip was always seemed to be a mystery these days.**

"**Yeah. I know, but thanks for that." She said grabbing her books. She toppled over holding her stomach. "I think I'm...going to...have to miss out on classes...today." She squinted.**

"**Should we take you too the hospital wing?" Harry asked. **

"**No, I'll be fine. I just need to go to bed." She told trying to stand up, having to lean on the wall for support.**

"**You need a note from Madam Pomphery if you aren't going to classes." Hermione told.**

"**I don't think I'll make it that far." Akasha told truthfully, without another word (she didn't care whether it was rude or not, because she knew she was about to puke) she ran through the portrait hole, not caring if Gryffindor's heard the password.**

**But that was only the beginning of Akasha's sickness. It slowly became worse, not throughout the day, but throughout the week. She stopped coming to classes, and she would have no one come see her. She told teachers she couldn't even do her homework because she 'couldn't get to it' as she said. She told everyone who asked through owl that it was just a flew, but she was afraid she was contagious. Everyone agreed to leave her be. But one day, Malfoy (who else ;) was curious to how sick Akasha really was. He was curious if she was faking, and if she was really contagious. **

**Being a prefect, Draco was aloud to miss any class he was as long as he could be creative enough to find a reason. His reason for skipping out on Potions (which was a huge thing for him as Potions was his favorite subject along with advanced flying) was that he had heard that another Slytherin was feeling sick and he had to go and help them from an owl he sent himself during class. **

**Snape, being the Slytherin adorer he is let him leave without question, even though it was obvious that the owl was his and that he was lying. **

**Draco walked along the corridors until he found the portrait of who else but his great–uncle Wilfred. His uncle, knowing him, didn't even ask for the password and let him through. **

**He went to through the common room, where he found Pansy and Mildred skipping. He looked at them, as if this was an ordinary discovery. But didn't rat them out. Because they would rat him out just the same. He walked through the common room and went towards the staircase. HE was lucky he was a prefect, if he wasn't he wouldn't have been able to shove the prefect badge into the ground (into a hidden slot), grab it again, and walk up the stairs without it folding back on him. **

**On the doors towards the different dormitories the girls had happily put their names on them as creative as they could. **

'**Suky, Dory, Elise' was the first one. He knew she was with Pansy, and he knew Pansy was somewhere near the end. 'Pansy, Akasha, Mildred' it had all these happy faces and a pink flower was by Pansy's name, a purple by Mildred's and a red by Akasha's.**

**He put his ear to the door. He didn't hear anything to bad. But he did notice that she was coughing. It was a disturbing sound, because the cough was hollow, raw, and painful. But the worst part about the sound was when it abruptly stopped.**

**Draco opened the door. **

"**Akasha?" No answer. "Akasha? Are you there?" He looked to the bed which obviously appeared to be hers. Pansy's had pictures of celebrities, and to his dismay pictures of him all around the four posts and the surrounding walls. Mildred had the same, but on her mattress was a pink comforter, with flowers. Akasha's was all black and red, making it look really cool. Self drawn pictures littered the walls, along with rock stars and pictures which must have been taken back in Canada. Stuffed animals were also spread across her bed in a happy way, or that's how it would have been. **

**Now, her stuffed animals were thrown all over, her sheets, bedspread, and pillows were awry, and scratch marks were seen in her sheets.**

"**Akasha?" He called again. He walked through to the bathroom, which was attached to their room. **

**The door was locked. **

"**Akasha? Are you in there?" He started turning the knob and hitting the door with his shoulder. Finally, it fell through. Revealing the bathroom. There, on the ground was Akasha. She was unconscious, looking like hell frozen over. She was pale, paler then normal, and even though she was in her pajama's she was extra thin. She seemed to have hit her head on the floor, and vomit was coming out of her mouth. Draco went over to her, she was frail. He accidentally did a double take on the toilet.**

**It wasn't puke that was in there.**

**It was blood.**

**Akasha's eyes didn't want to open. She heard her friends having a conversation in hushed tones.**

'_Maybe she'll feel better now that her stomach's been pumped.'_

'_Yeah, if Madam Pomphery can figure out why there was blood in there in the first place.'_

'_That's obvious.'_

'_Well, Sherlock, answer that.'_

'_Because, she's sick.'_

'_She's sick because of the blood. Why was it there in the beginning?'_

'_Because she's a freak.'_

"**Thanks for that." Akasha said finally daring to open her eyes.**

"**How are you feeling?" Storm asked at once.**

**Malfoy was there, so was Harry and Hermione too. Where Ron was; was a mystery, and then the gang was there too.**

"**I still feel like hell." **

**There was a long drawn out pause. **

"**Why didn't you tell us what was wrong?" Harry asked.**

"**I-I didn't want to worry you." She shrugged.**

"**Well, are you-" But Akasha leaned over the side and threw up again. Madam Pomphery came over and looked at her.**

"**Merlin's beard! We just pumped your stomach!" She told.**

"**I'm sorry-" She cried.**

"**Malfoy found you. You had hit your head when you passed out. Gave you a concussion." Lucifer told. She looked at him.**

"**How did you find me?"**

"**I came to check on you. I heard you coughing through the door, and then it just fell silent. So I came in."**

"**But- I locked the door." She remembered.**

"**And I broke it down."**

"**You hurt your precious shoulder?"**

"**Foot actually."**

"**Sorry." She rolled her eyes. Again she started scratching her stomach and leaned over to puke once more.**

"**Where's the blood coming from?" Charlie asked.**

"**What Charlie, think I'm a vampire?" She laughed.**

"**No." He answered shortly. **

"**I don't know. I really thought it would just go away after the first day, you know, like something was bleeding in the back of my throat. Then the second day, I wasn't puking as much, so I thought it was healing. The third day it was even worse. By that time I had locked myself in there and I was too weak to reach the door."**

"**It's okay now."**

"**Not really." She said looking out of her peripheral to the blood on the floor. She got out of bed. "I'll be fine."**

"**Uh, obviously not." Storm said pushing her back onto the bed.**

"**Give me something to keep my stomach down, and I'll be fine."**

**Harry and Draco alone took her back.**

"**You've been lying to us." Harry said after a while.**

"**What?" She asked looking at him.**

"**You've been lying to us." He said again. "You told us everything was fine, and then you told us that everything was fine now. It's obviously not." He said looking at her.**

"**Yes, it is." She assured.**

"**Come on, just tell us what's wrong. Bloody hell, I don't want to come into your bathroom and see you like that again." Draco hissed after a moment. She looked at him.**

"**I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean...everyone here was so great before I came along...I didn't mean to..." She was at a loss for words. **

"**Well, tell us now." Draco said looking at Harry. "By the way, I still hate you." He said just to make it clear.**

"**And I loath you. This is all for her." Harry cleared.**

"**Good. Just so we're on the same level."**

"**You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said looking to the floor. Both Harry and Draco had noticed that about her. She held her nose down now a days. She didn't carry herself with pride, or courage. She carried herself with loathing, denial and depression.**

"**Try us. Unlike you we've lived in a wizarding world all our lives." Draco told. Harry looked at him.**

"**Try since Hogwarts began."**

"**Whatever. 6 years at least." Draco rolled his eyes.**

**Akasha looked around to make sure no one or no paintings were listening. She looked at them both before returning her eyes to her feet.**

"**Things have been...happening."**

"**What kinds of things?"**

"**As in, _changes_."**

"**Whoa, I don't want to know this-" Draco began.**

"**Not like that." She smiled hitting him in the arm. "Ever since I could remember, I've...I've been different. I can do things, other people can't." She told. "And I knew that I couldn't tell a lot of people that. So, I thought that with my, _gift_, that what I was feeling was totally natural." She sighed. "Ever since I've got here, I've taken a liking to the library. I looked up everything I can do."**

"**Which would be?" Harry asked. **

"**I don't even know. Just, _symptoms_ I guess for lack of better words. And I found something. It suits perfectly, but, it's to impossible for words."**

"**Incase you haven't noticed, we live in a school where owls have their own room, quills are used not pencils, brooms instead of cars, floo powder instead of planes, candles fly at supper, golden plates suddenly full of food, and a bewitched ceiling. Nothing here is impossible." Harry explained. She shrugged. **

"**What is it?" Draco asked.**

"**I – I'm going under a...'_transformation'_."**

"**_Transformation_? What kind of _transformation_?"**

"**As in, things are happening." She looked around again. "Obviously, I've been puking up blood." She paused. "And, I'm..." She stopped outside of the portrait to say more. "Just...search Darkness, number 14 on the list in Nightcritters by Bebo Bock." She said before the portrait turned for her. She stood in the doorway.**

"**Unless you read it for yourself you wouldn't get it."**

"**Of course we would." Harry told.**

"**What are you talking about? I saw the way you guys were when I went crazy in the hall. _No_ _one_ understands me, and no one gets me nevertheless _believes_ me." She hissed. "All you think about is that 'she's going to get better' and 'everything will be fine' but I'm _not_ going to get better. I'm _not_ going to be fine. I plan on dying in the next _two_ years, sorry Harry. I'm going to be just like dear-old-daddy who never loved _anyone_." She said walking through the portrait hole. Harry looked at Draco. Draco looked back before Draco pushed him away and walked through the portrait hole with it swinging behind him.**


	10. Akasha's sickness

**Chapter 10: Akasha's sickness**

**Pages: 5**

**Words: 1,527**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, those are owned by JK Rowling, I own Akasha, Storm, Charlie, Lucifer, Dark, Phillip and Professor Danes (And of course the other names they go by and are known for). Thanks**

**Summary: Everyone in Hogwarts knows that Akasha Black isn't just sick, throwing up blood is worse; especially when 5 minutes after your stomach is pumped you are still puking up blood. What happens when two enemies find out? What happens when they see the true pain?**

**Harry rolled his eyes as he went up to Malfoy. Malfoy snickered.**

"**Looking for something Potter?"**

"**Yeah, and it's in that book and its category 14." He sighed. Malfoy looked at him. Narrowed his eyes and looked him over, summing him up. Then sighed.**

"**Well, I guess you're the Defense against the Dark Arts one, and I'm everything else. Might as well." He shoved the book over and Harry grabbed a chair and sat beside his enemy.**

"**It says..." Draco began.**

**FROM THEIR EYES**

_11. Poltergeists_

**A ruffle of pages**

_12. Vampires_

**A ruffle of pages**

_13. The undead._

**A careful, slower ruffle of pages.**

_14. Dark Angels_

**Harry and Draco, though enemies looked at each other before they read silently the information on them.**

**Draco read faster then Harry, but they both took in every word silently, both amazed at what this book was telling them.**

**To amazed to speak.**

_Dark Angels: Creatures of the night. Very much like vampires, and black angels combined. These creatures can feast on humans, and animals to survive and have eternal youth, but also have the choice not too. These creatures live among us, everyday citizens, but at night they wreak havoc on the planet. Killing and destroying all in their paths. _

_Many Dark angels are created by another Dark angel, which was caused by feasting on them, and replacing the blood with 1/3 of their own. Some Dark angels are born into the family. Either having a long line of Dark angel blood, or having a black angel and vampire mixed mother and father. The last way a human may become a dark angel is they are forced through traumatized moments, and only those with extraordinarily original powers, before they become a Dark Angel can catch this. _

_Many Dark Angels commit suicide before long, if not they can die during the transformation. The transformation includes symptoms which begin looking like a common cold. While this 'cold' is progressing, blood signifying the transformation has begun. No matter what this blood will appear in the stomach, and that blood is their blood seeping through the walls of the stomach. This blood is their own, the blood which hasn't been taken over by the Dark Angel blood which runs in them. They do not need the blood anymore, and the only way to get rid of it is said way. _

_The next steps are horrible back pains. This is caused because of the bones now moving and re-forming in ways appropriate for the transformation process. When this is being said, this includes sometimes growing a spear like tail, which is black and or dark blue or purple depending on the person, and the victim of this painful curse will also grown long wings. Bat shaped are very common, but also feathered like birds. These wings normally have a 3 – 6 foot wingspan per wing. These creatures after the first few times can easily (though not painlessly) fold their wings back into their skin which has also undergone a transformation. This transformation of the skin has made it harder to penetrate, making it hard as steel. Also, the Dark angel will naturally look paler. Their skin has grown extra cells making it heal in mere seconds compared to the months it could take. But scarring still happens as easily if you can penetrate the skin._

_Fangs which is reminded of the vampire fangs are also grown, this is an over night process which is painful and may wake the person up in the middle of the night. _

_The victim's hair will also grow a single or two black, purple, blue, silver or white streaks which will stay at the beginning of the hair. _

_Most likely this person will want to be isolated, not wanting any contact with the world in fear of hurting it or in fear of that no one will believe them. Many do not know they are undergoing this transformation, and they do not know that it does happen to both genders, all ages (mostly at puberty) and it could happen to anyone. This transformation is beginning really 4 months before anything seems to disrupt them. The symptoms and changes in body and mind truly on happen in the course of 2–4 weeks. _

_Dark angels are extremely disturbed creatures, which is why with the sudden powers they possess is when they can go out of control to cause chaos all over the world. They are easily manipulated, which is why they are so dangerous. Be warned if you believe someone to be undergoing the transformation and is or already are Dark Angels; report them to the authorities before they hurt you and or your family and friends. _

_Dark Angels are also extremely rare, maybe (if lucky and at estimate) 2,500 are found all over the world. _

_If you know of a Dark angel, please inform the authorities located at,_

_THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC – DANGEROUS TRANSFORMATION DEPARTMENT. Thank you._

"**I'm fine, god; I can't even go to class?" Akasha asked pulling away from Storm. Harry and Draco had just run towards her when she stopped talking completely. "Coming from the library?" She asked.**

"**Yeah." Draco panted. **

"**Can we," Harry was at a loss for breath.**

"**Talk to you?" Draco finished. **

**She looked at Storm, Hermione, Ron, and Charlie. **

"**Mate," Ron grabbed Harry. "What are you doing with Malfoy?"**

"**A little research." He told. "I have to talk to her." Ron let him go, giving him a look of horror and shock.**

**Draco had taken her around a bend already, Harry sprinted to get to them. They walked along more corridors until they were far from the others. Harry and Draco started asking questions at once.**

"**Shut it!" She told stopping them. "I see you found the book?"**

"**Yeah, we found it." Harry told.**

"**You're a Dark Angel?" Malfoy asked.**

"**I – I don't know. I – might be." She trailed off.**

"**Might be?" Draco asked.**

"**Well, the whole blood thing is right so far." **

"**Oh, I know. Don't think it's not hard for me to hear either. I don't know why it's happening now."**

"**Yeah, you should be done growing. Once you hit sixteen girls don't grow anymore." Malfoy told. She looked to the ground. She whispered something. **

"**What?" Harry asked.**

"**I'm not sixteen." She said a little louder.**

"**What? How old are you then?"**

"**Fifteen." She stated. **

"**Well, that's okay. You know what I mean. When you're turning sixteen; so in a few months."**

"**Try like a year. I _just_ _turned_ fifteen." She blushed.**

"**Really? You're Ginny's year?" She nodded.**

"**Yeah," She smiled. She started flailing her arms. **

**But she wasn't flailing; she was trying to reach her back.**

"**You really are a Dark Angel." Draco told. She looked at him.**

"**I guess so."**

"**You might die." Harry told**

"**I know."**

"**And you don't care?" Harry asked.**

"**I've lived my life as long as I could."**

"**But, you could do something right?" Draco asked. **

"**No."**

"**There has to be something you could do." Harry told.**

"**No. There's not." She turned on her heel to go. "I'll see you guys later. I have some things I have to do before I could possibly die. And sorry to say, not everything involves you."**

'_She is transforming sir.' A hooded figure told._

'_It's about time. I've been waiting fifteen years for this moment, men. The greatest weapon.' Voldemort smiled. _

'_Weapon? How could she be a weapon? She's just, a flying thing with fangs.' The figure told again._

'_The perfect assassin.' Lucius Malfoy piped in._

'_No. She has other uses.' Voldemort assured._

'_Doing what?' The figure asked._

'_You are my spy, you tell me. I want to know all about her, I want you to come and see me as often as you can.' Voldemort ordered._

'_But master, they'd get suspicious if I left much more.' The figure explained._

'_Then do it less noticeably.'_

'_Yes my lord.' He bowed._

'_You may leave.' Every death eater in the room left._

'_Finally. The ancient powers, all mine. All through that girl. And that just means, Sirius Black will never get back out.'_

**Akasha did have things to do. She knew she only had a week and a half left, and that's all time she may have here.**

**She had some things she needed to do. She had people she needed to speak to; she had people she needed to... live with. With the guilt and secret's she had bared for a long time. **

**She walked towards the portrait of the fat lady.**

**Obligation #1**

**Charlie.**


End file.
